Snow Kitten
by Exorcist-Frog
Summary: When browsing through a pet store, Lavi finds something interesting. LEMON, YAOI. Don't like don't read! I don't own DGM
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Idea turns into words, words turn into stories, and stories become fanfictions. Ahhh where did this come from? Whatever. SO! As we all know, I'm lazy and don't do shit. -shot-

And so, to prove that I am doing something in the least, I bring new crap! HOORAY!

Note: This was starting out as a one-shot but I like this idea and it turned into a whole different story. Feel free for ideas. It's all welcomed.

Italics = Thoughts

Yeah that's it. Enjoy. I don't own DGM.

* * *

Flakes of white slowly drifted downward, before being welcomed at the ground with the same color. People huddled together as the winter air grew colder, and puffs of white fog were seen in front their faces as they breathed. The streetlights glinted with a dim orange as the night faded into the sky. Chimes bounced off the walls as a gust of wind blew through, causing more people to pull their jackets closer to themselves. The clouds showed no signs of the snow stopping anytime soon.

More chimes sounded outside of a pet store as a man went in. He sighed in relief at the felling of warm air, red hair splayed across his face after being freed of the enclosed space of his hood. The staff spared quick glances as they continued on their jobs of doing nothing. The redheaded man walked through the store, looking as if he was searching for something before stopping in front of little kittens. He smiled warmly at the small things before something bigger caught his eye.

It wasn't exactly a cat though.

"Excuse me, miss?" A woman looked over at the man. "What exactly… is this?" He stared at the figure before him. It was a boy probably around sixteen with snow white hair and beautiful gray eyes. The thing is- He has snow white ears and a silk tail of the same shade as well. He had a simple white dress shirt and black slacks.

"That is our special pet. He's on sale for a lot of money." She replied without any effort.

"How much?" He was curious.

"5,000 dollars." She eyed the man weirdly

"THAT'S A LOT?" the man laughed. "I'll take him. By the way, where did you find him?"

"Alright, tell me your name and I'll tell you that unicorns exist." She said sarcastically.

"My name is Lavi now tell me where you found this boy."

"Okay, no need to get demanding." She flipped out a piece of paper. "His name is Allen Walker, fifteen years old." _Dang! One year off!_ Lavi thought, amused. "Found: March 6 2010, Location: Small Alley. Details: He was found by a dumpster, sleeping." _How ironic. _The redhead rolled his eyes. "We have not data on who his parents were. He doesn't show much sign of emotions so we never know what he's like. By the way, why are you rolling your eyes like that?!"

_Mysterious much?_ Lavi thought as he stared at the scar on the boy's face. Allen seemed to notice and tilted his head to cover the mark with his hair.

"Ok, Here." The woman seemed a bit bothered as he dodged her question but accepted the money anyway.

"You carry 5,000 bucks in your pocket?"

"…yes." Lavi said weirdly.

"Whatever. We got money so you got a new cat-boy-thingamajig." Allen silently cursed at the lady for being so rude.

"Well, this _cat boy thingamajig _is still human and I'd appreciate it if you addressed him as such." Lavi said sternly and opened the worthless cage that kept Allen in this store for 2 years. He stared at the open space cautiously before crawling out. "Mind standing on your legs sprout?" Lavi mused and pulled the boy up. Being in such a small space for so long without standing made Allen's legs weak and he fell back down to his knees. Lavi sighed with a hint of amusement and picked him up bridal style. "Thanks for the little brother! Bye now." Lavi waved as he opened the door, pulling his jacket over the both of them.

* * *

"You're so small you fit in my jacket! So Allen, do you know who your parents were?"

"…"

"Do you know English?"

"…"

"Speak to me~" Lavi whined.

"Yes."

"Good, now, I am your older brother from now on! Call me Lavi and feel free to ask me anything as you get accustomed to actually living in a house after a long time."

"…"

"You don't have to speak when I tell you to."

"Okay."

"So Allen, do you know your parents?"

"They died." Lavi mentally smacked himself.

"O-oh. Well, is there anything you want to do?"

"Eat."

"Well, let's eat!" Lavi carried him to a restaurant and set the boy just barely on his feet. They were guided to a table and sat down and waited for their, waitress.

"Do you know what you want?" Allen stared blankly at the menu, looked at Lavi, before looking back at his menu. He looked back up and put the menu down.

"I can't read?"

"Do you know your food?"

"Yes."

"Go ahead and list stuff. I'll tell you if it's here."

"Okay." After listing tons of meals and half of them being rejected, their waitress appeared and bowed apologetically.

"Sorry for the wait, we had a small problem to deal with." She bowed once more.

"It's fine. We're ready to order." Lavi said and opened the menu slowly.

"I would like the… one of everything." The waitress immediately stood straight up.

"WHAT?! I mean- it's fine! B-but, One of every…thing?" Lavi nodded. The waitress nodded, bowed again and ran to the kitchen.

"Why are girls so giddy here?" Allen asked out of nowhere as he stared at a few girls giggling and squealing as they watched his ears twitch at the smallest noises.

"I don't know. They just are?" Lavi replied lazily and spared a glance at the girls. Allen pouted, pressing his ears against his head.

"You are the cutest brother I will ever have." Lavi smirked as Allen blushed and looked away. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on Allen's cheek. "I love you, otōto." Allen blushed harder.

"Lavi what does… otōto mean?"

"It means little brother."

"Oh…" Their waitress approached them with dozens of plates. She set them all down and hurried to another table. Lavi grabbed a random plate and began eating. By the time he went to grab for a second, half the dishes were empty and Allen was still eating.

_Wow…_ Lavi sweat dropped and silently pulled the plate to his side. Allen glared at the redhead for a moment before continuing on to his next meal, mitarashi dango. Lavi watched in awe, yet shock as the food quickly disappeared and Allen was sitting there, patting his full stomach and making a sound of content.

* * *

"Remind me to never take you out to dinner unless we're celebrating, alright?" Lavi said in exasperation as he stared at the bill. Allen seemed to get smaller in embarrassment, but a slight smile crossed his lips anyway.

"Ok." Lavi chuckled and paid the waitress the bill before slipping back out into the cold air with Allen in his arms.

"Now, I didn't bother with buying a big house 'cause I don't even need the unnecessary space so I only have one bed. Luckily I bought a king-sized one so you can sleep with me. Allen nodded and shivered, clutching at the jacket and pulling it closer to them both.

Lavi and Allen were on the couch in the living room, clicking through the channels on TV. "You can head upstairs, you'll find the bathroom, and you can use some of my clothes to sleep in. I'll be down here if you need anything~" Allen nodded and struggled to hold himself up while walking. "But, are you sure you can walk?" Allen nodded again. "Alright but if I hear you fall, don't think I won't let you walk by yourself until you're not wobbly anymore. Allen nodded once more. "You don't have to nod."

"Fair enough." Lavi grinned and continued to click through channels. Finally, he gave up and began watching a show about a girl living with some family that turns into animals when they're hugged by the opposite gender.

Allen made it to the steps and held onto the railing tightly as he pulled himself up the stairs. He glanced back at the TV, smirking in amusement. "Enjoying that much?" He called across the living room jokingly.

"Of course!" he said sarcastically. Allen rolled his eyes and pumped a fist in the air in victory as he reached the top of the steps. As he was heading to the bathroom, something yellow in the middle of the hall tripped him over and was sent spiraling to the floor.

* * *

"IT WAS THE CAT LAVI!"

"Suure it was."

"I can walk! The cat was in the way!" Allen yelled at the small cat, Timcanpy.

"Tim, did you take a nap in the middle of the hallway again?" Timcanpy nodded. Allen glared at the redhead.

"SEE?"

"Fine, fine. Go ahead Allen, go to the bathroom and take a bath then.

"I will, thank you very much!" He hopped up in frustration and hardly remembered that he was still weak. Lavi grinned and put a hand on Allen's shoulder.

"YOU CAN STAND!" Allen rolled his eyes and shrugged off the hand, Lavi pouted and watched as he stomped into the bathroom, Timcanpy scurrying off into the bedroom. Lavi had turned off the TV as he went to help Allen earlier, so he headed to the bedroom after Tim.

He fell onto the bed and dozed off.

"Lavi~" Allen called, shaking the redhead's shoulder gently. "Lavi!"

Lavi's one eye fluttered open, before he sat up abruptly. "Allen! Sorry, I fell asleep. I see you found my clothes." Allen was wearing a navy blue T-shirt. "But, where are your…pants?" Allen blushed and sat back.

"I had trouble keeping them on and mine are dirty so I went without it. Plus, if you haven't noticed, your clothes are huge!"

"Or maybe you are just tiny." Lavi smirked as Allen smack his arm, his ears twitching in aggravation. Sighing, Allen lay down on the bed and took to staring into Lavi's eyes, watching how they glowed in amusement. Lavi stared back, before lying down again and looking at the clock on the nightstand beside the bed. "It's pretty late, feel like sleeping yet?" Lavi looked over at Allen, but he was already fast asleep. Chuckling, he pulled up the sheets and turned off the light.

A/N: I'll stop there.

Was it good? Reviews are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Yay! New chapter! I'm losing the thoughts here… I'm sure those italics will come in handy later in the story~

ENJOY

I don't own DGM

* * *

It was deathly quiet, save the small sounds of breathing as the two slept. The sun had crawled out and shone brightly in the sky, pushing its rays past the cracked curtains and the single beam of light landed unfortunately in Allen's eyes. He cracked open an eye only to shut it again from the piercing light. Groaning, Allen turned over and sat up, rubbing his blinded eye. Lavi rolled over and grinned up at the boy, propping himself up on one elbow.

"Sun got your eye?" Allen nodded. "I bet someone wants a hug!" Allen raised an eyebrow and scooted back slightly, Lavi pouted. "C'mon I wanna hug something!" Allen made a slightly giggling noise and he wrapped his arm around Lavi, who immediately hugged back with an iron grip.

"Uhhh, Lavi? You can let go now." Allen struggled in his grip and it tightened. "Lavi?!"

"I LOVE YOU ALLEN~" Lavi pulled them both down and rolled on the bed. Allen constantly tried to push off the redhead, until he grew frustrated.

* * *

Lavi rubbed the sore spot on his head where Allen had hit him. The cat-boy sunk down on the ground at the side of the bed and looked at Lavi apologetically.

"Sorry 'bout that… On the bright side, at least I didn't bite/claw at you."

"You would've bitten me?!" Allen smirked and stuck his tongue out at Lavi.

"Sure, why not?" He mocked innocence. Lavi pouted and scooted towards Allen.

"You're in an evil mood today, huh." Lavi poked Allen's ear.

"Don't touch them! They're sensitive." Allen put his hands over his ears and sunk down onto his back. Lavi laughed and pried his hands off, before moving closer to lean down and kiss the ears. "That feels reallllly weird Lavi~" Allen fidgeted awkwardly before he felt something wet against his ears. "Stop licking me!" Lavi laughed and rolled onto his back.

"I should wash your hair~" Allen cocked his head. "I bet it's pure white instead of this silvery color." Allen nodded slowly. "TO THE BATHROOM!" Lavi hopped off the bed and scooped Allen up in his arms before running to the bathroom faster than Allen could get out a protest as he realized what just happened.

"Nonononononononono! I can wash my own hair!" Allen blurted as Lavi sat him on the counter of the sink and turned on the water.

* * *

Allen sat in the tub full of bubbles as Lavi scrubbed his hair, restraining himself from purring and clinging to the redhead as he rubbed his ears.

"Remind me why I'm taking a bath?" Lavi paused and turned away from his work and looked at Allen.

"'Cause baths are comfortable and I wanted to give you one so be a good boy and play with your bubbles or I'll punish you!" Lavi threatened jokingly. Allen poked at the suds surrounding his body, before cupping some in his hands and blowing them into Lavi's face. "Hey~ I didn't mean blow bubbles on _me!_" Allen chuckled and turned back around.

"Fine I just won't play with the bubbles! BACK! BACK YOU BEAST! OFF MY HAIR!" Allen shooed Lavi away. "Shoo shoo!" Lavi rolled his eyes and swatted Allen's hands away.

"Should I punish you?"Allen stared at the redhead like he had gone mad. "PUNISHMENT TIME." Lavi's hands went to Allen's stomach and he tickled him.

* * *

"I blame you~" Allen cooed and poked the redhead sitting next to him in the tub, completely soaked.

"I didn't know you would pull me into the tub!" Lavi argued, causing Allen to laugh.

"Hey… it worked though." Lavi couldn't help but agree that it had stopped him from tickling Allen when one of his small hands yanked him into the water. "You should take off your clothesn, you're wet." Lavi couldn't help but blush as he stripped off his shirt, revealing his toned chest. "Your pants are still on!" Allen went unbuckle Lavi's belt when the redhead stopped him, his blush an even brighter red.

"I think I should just go change." Allen pouted but nodded and watched Lavi's back disappear into the hallway.

"Okay, no bath with big brother then… I wanna go swimming. Actually no, scratch that. I've been around dogs too long." Allen could tolerate the bath tub but a swimming pool? NEVER. "Okay okay. How 'bout I eat sweets? Yeah, that's a good idea." Allen quickly washed out his hair and threw a towel on it and wrapped another around his waist before running into the bedroom. Ignoring Lavi surprised look, he went straight to the dresser and pull out a shirt and pulled it on.

_Ok realization time, I have no boxers! _Allen turned to Lavi. "I have no boxers…" Lavi gave him a look that clearly said 'told you you're small!' Allen pouted.

"Don't worry, I washed your clothes already." Lavi went over to the nightstand and opened the one drawer it had. Inside were Allen's clothes. "Look, tonight we'll go and get you more clothes, ok?" Allen nodded. "Ok." Allen ran over to where Lavi was standing and took the boxers out before slipping them on and hugging the redhead with a 'thanks'.

* * *

"Ok… what next…?" Allen stared confused at the cookbook in his hand. There was cake batter in a big bowl, but some of it got spilled in Allen's rushed mixing. "TO THE OVEN!"

Lavi glanced away from hi novel to the door (leading into the bedroom that he was locked inside) in curiosity as he heard a crash and a surprised, yet frustrated, yell following after it. '

Getting the batter into a cake pan, he put it into the oven. Allen began making more, taking out cookie cutters, Allen cut many hearts, stars, paws, and even hammer shaped cookies out and put them on a separate tray. He put those in the oven on the second shelf, beneath the cake. He turned and sighed at the mess he was creating. Batter covered spoons and ingredients covered the counters. Spilled flour painted his hands white and many smaller bowls were littered across the counters along with measuring cups as well. Waiting for the sweets to be done, he began to clean up.

"When'd you learn to cook?" Allen jumped at the sound of Lavi's voice coming from upstairs, knocking over some pots and pans in the process. "Are you okay?!" Lavi yelled. Allen quickly picked up the fallen pots and grabbed the pans after.

"Yes! Everything's okay! Uhhh… I'll tell you about that other part later!" Allen couldn't see it but knew somehow that the redhead just nodded his head and continued doing whatever he was in the room from the silence that followed.

* * *

Putting on oven mitts, Allen opened the oven and took out the cake pan, glancing at the cookies that weren't quite done yet as he closed it again.

With the cake cooling, he went back to the oven and took out the cookies and placed them next to the cake on a big plate, finally removing the oven mitts.

He took out another big bowl and ran around the kitchen to get ingredients to make icing.

Lavi sighed and put his finished novel down on the bed. He stood and stretched, yawning as he did so and fiddled with his hair for a minute, before walking around the room to see what he could do. Timcanpy mewed, capturing the redhead's attention and he sat down, petting the cat.

"Lavi! You can come out now!" Allen voice rang from downstairs.

"But you locked me in!"

"Oh whatever! Use the key on your nightstand." Lavi looked over to see that there was a in fact a key sitting atop of his nightstand.

"When did that get here?!"

"It's always been there." Lavi grabbed the key and ran to the door, sliding the small metal in the hole and unlocking the door.

* * *

Lavi sat at the table after stepping in the kitchen and being shooed out by Allen. Timcanpy sat in a corner of the dining room, eyeing the kitchen door hungrily as the sweet scents drifted throughout the house.

Finally, Allen busted through the door with cake and cookies and placed them on the table, Lavi's eyes seemed to glow as scent of sweets grew stronger as they were in the same room together. The cake was decorated with yellow on the edges of pure white icing, red dots were splattered on the top and a blue circle was placed in the center. The cookies had icing on them as well. Hammer-shaped cookies had black icing coating the top, heart-shaped cookies had a green outline with small yellow dots, stars had yellow icing coating the top with white dots that looked like sparkles, and paws were colored differently with pink adding detail to it. Lavi stared at the cookies in awe as Allen cut the cake.

"Hey, Allen? I just had a thought." Lavi looked up to Allen's face.

"And what's that Lavi?" meeting the redhead's gaze.

"Why did you bake sweets?"

"Was that bad?"

"No."

"I had a craving for sugar then." Lavi raised an eyebrow as Allen devoured a piece of cake. He took a slice himself, and bit into a cookie. Allen stole another piece of cake once the first had vanished, Lavi stared incredulously at Allen as the cake disappeared within minutes. He reached over the table and wiped icing off of the boy's face, making him blush. Allen swatted his hand away as he began eating the cookies, Lavi stealing a few and popping them into his mouth as well.

* * *

HAPPY HAPPY FUN TIME~ I HAD SWEETS AS I WROTE THE END :D Oh wait. Allen had weird cravings for sugar. THAT MEANS: you want sugar.

IF YOU EAT SUGAR, I WILL BRING MORE! EAT CANDY EVERYONE!

Or maybe not. I'll just write it 'cause I want to. Btw I wrote this and the end at like 2:00 am (lol?) I'm glad I wasn't tired or else I probably wouldn't have done anything for like… 2 more days before I bothered to give a new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I had a dream of the end of the world.

Cats finally took over.

OK NOW. ONWARD? YES. ONWARD.

* * *

"LAVI LAVI LAVI LAVI LAVI LAVI LAVI LAVI!" Allen came bounding down the stairs, jumping off from the last few and dashing into the living room.

"WHAT WHAT WHAT WHAT- ok nevermind. Yes, Allen?" the redhead asked from his lazy position on the couch, his right arm swayed back and forth as he turn his head slightly on the armrest.

"I. NEED. MORE. SUGAR!" Lavi face-palmed. _Stupid sugar and their rushes of crazy idiotic ways. Stupid cake. Stupid cats. Ok. Scratch that, I love my cats. Especially this one. _Lavi shook his head quickly and jumped when he realized Allen was right in front of him, grinning like an idiot.

"But you've had enough?" Lavi pressed himself into the back of the couch, barely creating a distance from their faces. "Could you, oh I dunno, back up a bit?" Lavi asked as he tried to peer around the hyper teen.

"Nope!"

"Aw! No fair!" Lavi pouted and crossed his arms. Allen shifted his weight and Lavi froze. "W-what are you… doing?" Allen pounced on the redhead and clung to him like a stuffed teddy bear.

Lavi grabbed Allen's arms and tried to push them off, but the boy wouldn't budge and his iron grip was starting to block off his oxygen. "If I give you sweets will you let me go?!" Allen looked up, his grip loosened slightly and Lavi wheezed for air.

"Yes! YES! YES!"

"Then no."

"aw fine." Allen let go of the redhead and slunk down, resting his head on Lavi's stomach.

"So, feelin' comfortable after being here for 2 days now?" Allen nodded against his belly. "Interesting." Allen sighed, staring at the random colors on the screen. For a moment he just stared before finally asking:

"Lavi… Why are you watching moving colors?" Lavi looked down at Allen and pat his hair.

"Allen, it's a TV."

"They're just colors though."

"They're not just colors."Allen's ears perked up in curiosity.

"If they're not just colors, what are they?"

"They're actually just tinier people on the screen?"

"Wow… TV~" Allen imitated the voice of the alien on the screen. When the movie had ended, Lavi was about to ask if Allen liked it but instead, he found the cat-boy sleeping peacefully, his arms circled around the redhead's belly.

Lavi went to sit up, but quickly laid back down when he felt claws on his backside. Allen snuggled into his stomach and his grip loosened from the shift. Lavi sat up, ignoring the claws scratching his back slightly, and pulled Allen up from underneath his arms. Once lifted, his head lolled to the side as the older teen stood from the couch and carried him to the bedroom.

It was 3 am and Lavi was barely awake to pay attention to the TV. Everything blurred out more as he fell asleep on the couch.

Outside, clouds were gathering, and the rain started to drizzle.

* * *

Allen was startled awake by a loud booming outside. He looked at the clock that read 5:56 am. _It's almost 6 in the morning!_ He yawned and stretched out over the side of the bed, before rolling back into Lavi's warmth.

Only, Lavi wasn't there.

"Lavi?" Allen glanced around. 'He's probably still downstairs …' Allen flipped off the covers and ran down the stairs into the living room. He went to the couch and peered over it. "It's empty here. He's either in the kitchen or outside somewhere." Looking over at the patio, he noticed that there was water falling from above. He slid open the door and walked out onto the damp boards. Water dripped through small cracks and flashes of light lit up the trees. Allen held his hand face-up out in the open and felt the droplets fall onto his open palm before sliding down into the flattening grass.

Allen shuddered and stepped back into the patio, staring at the cloudy sky. Every thundering noise made him slightly jump, even run inside if he wanted to, but occasionally he was found going out in the rain and dancing around in the puddles. Once, he even slipped and fell in a mud puddle.

"Meh… I'm dirty now." Allen slunk back to the patio and stared at the pouring drops again, he fidgeted uncomfortably as his clothes clung to his body, soaking wet.

He heard the front door unlock. Allen squealed (Yes , our little Allen squealed. I feel so ashamed…(?)) and burst into the living room, hearing the redhead in the kitchen, he ran across the room, leaving a slight trail of water as he slid into the kitchen and hugged the redhead.

"Allen! Why are you soaking wet?" Lavi put down his bags and pulled Allen to a closet, where he threw a towel on the younger teen's head. Allen pulled it off and took off his shirt, drying himself off. Lavi gave him another shirt.

"I was outside on the patio! Why is there water falling from the sky anyway? I was so confused but it's so fun to play in! except, don't fall in them, they're muddy." Lavi grinned and ruffled his drenched hair.

"Well, I was out shopping."

"What'd you buy?"

"Well, I haven't gotten you clothes yet- I need you there for that. I was out buying food. Oh, and that," He gestured to the window, "Is rain."

"What are the big creepy boomy noises?"

"Thunder."

"And the freaky flashing?"

"Lightning."

"Is there a shorter name instead of rain, thunder, and lightning?"

"Thunderstorm."

"I'm hungry."

"I'll make breakfast then."

"Can I help?"

"Sure. Do you wanna go buy clothes when the storm stops?" Lavi bent over and began pulling stuff out of the bags.

"Yeah." Allen opened one of the bags to look inside. His face lit up when he pulled out a tub of ice-cream. He noticed the other bags as well. "Why so much?!" Allen looked down at the several other bags that held ice-cream as well.

"Because of that appetite of yours. Plus, I need plenty so that we don't run out easily."

"For what?"

"When's your birthday?"

"I was told it was Christmas."

"That's nice."

"When's yours?"

"August 10." Lavi looked over his shoulder and opened the freezer. "Help me fit the ice-cream in here?" Allen nodded and pulled out 10 containers filled with ice-cream and handed them all to Lavi, who stuffed them in the freezer and pushed it shut.

"Can I eat now?"

"Sure kiddo." Lavi ruffled Allen's hair and began on breakfast.

* * *

"Lavi~" Allen was draped over the couch and on Lavi's shoulder, peering at the book of random squiggles. "What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"Play with me~" Allen clawed at the redhead's shirt.

"Not right now Allen."

"I'll punish you if you don't."

"Oh really? And how?"

"Like this!" Allen sunk his claws in the Lavi's shirt.

"Ouch. Note my sarcasm there."

"You're so cruel!" Lavi turned and stuck his tongue out at the other and turned back to the book, Allen pouting in response.

"Teach me how to read!"

"Later."

"I'll keep bugging you."

"Go play with Tim."

"He's BORING."

"Go outside and climb that tree." Lavi pointed outside beyond the patio, where a tall tree stood.

"What if I fall?"

"I'll help you."

"No you won't."

"You're right I won't.

"MEAN!" Allen jumped back from the couch, "EVIL SPIRIT BE GONE!"

"Joking, Allen."

"BE GONE!"

* * *

After Lavi got frustrated, he locked Allen in the room with ice-cream.

"How dare that evil spirit lock me in this bloody room!" Allen pouted and crossed his arms, falling back onto the bed.

"Heard that." Lavi's voice echoed from below.

"Good. It was intended." Allen rolled around on the bed, groaning in boredom as he stopped face-down at the foot of it.

"Eat your ice-cream!" Allen glanced and the tub of ice-cream sitting a few feet away.

"Nah." Allen moved and sat up against the headboard. He grabbed his tail and started petting it randomly as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe. Lavi burst into the room, making Allen jump.

"Want to go shopping?"

"You scared me! And sure why not."

"Yay! Shopping~" Allen chimed as the cold winds whipped at their faces. Lavi grinned, other people walking by giving strange glances to the teen. Allen fiddled with his over-sized coat, tugging at the scarf and enjoying the crunching sounds coming from underneath his boots as they trekked on snow-covered sidewalks.

"Alright let's go." Lavi pulled Allen into the mall, pulling off his hood. Allen pulled off his own hood, getting a few looks from others when his ears popped up. His tail slid out from underneath the warm coat as they walked past many stores. Lavi stopped abruptly, 'causing Allen to bump into him. "Here." Lavi walked through the entrance, Allen following after him.

"It's big." Allen commented as they walked past different fabrics.

Allen gave Lavi a look when he thrust clothes into his hands and said 'try them on!' Lavi pushed Allen to the fitting rooms, opening a door and pushing him in, closing it behind him.

* * *

"There. We got you plenty of clothes!" Allen glared at the redhead, adjusting the many bags on his arms.

"Really now? I never noticed." Lavi smiled sheepishly and ran ahead, Allen groaning to himself and struggling to catch up. Lavi unlocked the front door and let the other pass before going in after and closing the door, locking it back in place. Allen kicked off his boots and ran upstairs.

He dropped the bags in the bedroom, sighing in relief after the weight was off his shoulders. He ran back down stairs hang up his coat and walked into the living room where he plopped himself down on the couch and figured out how to turned the TV on.

"Hey Allen?" Lavi called from somewhere in the house.

"Yeah?" Allen turned down the TV so he could hear the other and sat up.

"Who took care of you when you were little?" Lavi entered the room. Allen muted the TV and swung his legs off the couch, patting the spot next to him. Lavi fell back onto the couch and stared at the younger teen. "Soooo….?" Allen laid back and relaxed, recalling his memory back to his early childhood.

"I remember being in a lab. It was always really bright and you had to squint every time you went in there… A scientist named Komui watched over me. He liked giving me weird bottles of liquids that did this and that. He also had a sister! Her name is Lenalee… She was probably a little older than me but we were great friends…"

'Lenalee… Hey! I know a Lenalee! I got to ask her if she remembers him later.' Lavi thought. He turned his attention back to Allen.

"One day, Komui gave me a bottle that made me grow ears, and a tail. But the problem was that they couldn't get rid of them. So, Komui gave up and sent me to an orphanage…" Allen trailed off, as if unsure of what came next.

"How do you remember this?"

"I don't. I can only remember Lenalee but Komui told Mana and Mana told me."

"Who's Mana?"

"He adopted me."

"Do you remember anything else?" Allen looked down to the floor, tears welled up in his eyes.

"When I got older, Mana died… A man named Cross Marian found me soon after but he was a fucking man whore!" Tears gone. Total annoyance now. Lavi felt the urge to scoot away from the other in an orderly fashion as flames seemed to grow around him.

"He made me pay off all of his debts. I was always roped into work with that man!" This time, Lavi did scoot back.

"A-Allen…"

"Cross tells me I have a horrible sense of direction… So one time I got extremely lost and couldn't find my way back. He left me while drunk so he never noticed I wasn't there. It seems I was lost in this very city. So I found a quiet place by a dumpster and somehow fell asleep."

"Interesting…"

"I woke up in a cage the next day and never really got out of it… two years later you show up and I shouted 'I'M FREE! I'M FREE' in my head." Lavi grinned and stood up, stretching.

"I'm hungry how about you?"

"Finally! I get lunch!" Lavi rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen.

* * *

Uh yeah… I always thought of Komui for some reason whenever I tried to think of Allen's past. Interesting right.

I took forever to write it then I tried to finish last night and I fell asleep. ._.

SOOOO…. I finished it today! Hoorah. I'm not so sure with this chapter…


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't like school… It takes away my yaoi.

* * *

"I present to you… hot-dogs!" Lavi walked into the dining room with two plates. He dramatically set it down on the table and stood up straight like the butlers always do in cartoons. Allen gave Lavi a look. "Fine fine." Lavi pulled back a chair and sat down.

Allen pulled on his jacket before going out into the cold air. Lavi followed after locking the door behind them.

"If it's winter, isn't the rain supposed to be snow?" Allen turned to the redhead catching up to him.

"Some days just aren't cold enough for snow."

"Ah…" Allen had noticed it was warmer than yesterday. He looked up at the clouded sky before turning at the jingle of keys. Lavi unlocked the car and called Allen over. Once Allen was in the car Lavi hopped in and the two left the driveway.

Allen watched the blur of dead trees pass by before a question came to mind.

"Where are we going?"

"A bakery." Allen turned to see Lavi grinning again. He also saw how that grin had a slight mischievous look to it.

"Should I be scared?" Lavi shook his head but the grin stayed.

"Nah you'll be fine~" Allen gave Lavi a disbelieving look before turning back to the window.

* * *

"L-la…vi…" Allen struggled in Lenalee's bone-crushing hug, pleading the redhead for help, Lavi shrugged.

"Sorry bud, she missed you after all those years I just couldn't say no when she asked for you!"

"Wow, the moyashi is weak." A man Allen grew to hate quicker than anyone before named Kanda smirked at Allen's situation. (A/N: For some reason, Microsoft thinks moyashi is megaship.)

"Allen! Allen! I missed you~" Lenalee was clinging tightly to the poor boy. "You're still as cute as ever!"

"And you're still as strong as ever…" Allen wheezed and struggled to loosen Lenalee's grip. Finally, the girl let go and Allen ran and hugged Lavi's arm. Lenalee seemed to go neutral all of a sudden leaving Allen to wonder not long before the door in the back burst open and a man with a beret walked in. He greeted Lavi before noticing Allen behind him and clinging to the redhead's arm like his life depended on it.

"Lavi…who is this…?" unsure recognition shone in the man's eyes, as if he knew but needed a confirmation to know for sure.

"Allen-"

"Allen-kun?!" Komui stared at Allen in disbelief. "Where have you been? How are you? If you're with Lavi then well I suppose…?"

"Well after I was abandoned by Cross and locked in a pet store for two years… I'm sure you get the gist of it. I'm fine though."Allen waved away the questions. "So… Komui…" the man nodded. "What have you been up to between now and when you gave me to Mana?"

"I've continued being a scientist for a year or two until I decided to open a bakery because of Lenalee's talented cooking! Of course I still do a few experiments…" Komui yelped as a murderous aura surrounded Lenalee.

"A few…?" She took a heavy step forward and Komui backed away.

"Did I say a few? I meant 1 or 2…" Lenalee smiled again.

"I'll let you go only because there are witnesses here~" Every seemed to stare at her smiling face, knowing that on the inside she was thinking pure evil thoughts.

Komui breathed a sigh of relief and turned to Kanda.

"We have many customers so get to work!"

"Che." Kanda stalked off without another word and Lenalee ran into the kitchen to bake.

"So… are you two here to eat? What kind of deserts do you like?"

"Desert?" Allen grinned and looked to Lavi expectantly.

"Yeah I guess we'll have a _snack_…" Lavi gave Allen a look and Allen put his hands up defensively.

"Alright I'll just put you two over…" Komui searched for an empty table, before pointing tom one in the middle area. "there." Lavi led Allen to the table, ignoring the gazes of a few people while Allen just seemed to hide in his back, looking around for any sign of Lenalee.

"Did it actually hurt that much?" Allen leaned back to look at Lavi.

"Yes. Her hugs hurt a lot." Lavi laughed, which made Allen pout in return he removed himself from Lavi's back to sit in the chair while Lavi sat down as well. Kanda appeared later with a pissed of look as glared between the two.

"What do you idiots want."

"Chocolate cake! And another cake but vanilla!" Lavi sighed and watched Kanda turn and leave to give Lenalee the order.

Komui came out the doors with two cakes with Kanda following just to turn towards another table. Komui approached the two and placed the sliced cakes on the table. Allen snatched the chocolate cake and picked up his fork.

"I think I'm spoiling you too much…"Lavi mumbled and watched as Allen stuffed chocolate continuously into his mouth. Komui backed away slowly before running into the kitchen. Even Kanda gave a strange look to the boy.

Lavi smiled at all the people staring and gestured for them to go back to their own food.

* * *

"Ahhh…. That was good!" Allen purred as he slumped on the couch. Lavi rolled his eyes as he fought the sleep weighing down his eyelids. Allen looked to the window to see the moon and realized how late it was. "Lavi we should… Lavi?" Allen looked over to see the redhead passed out on the side of the couch. Allen crawled to the other side of the couch and studied Lavi's face. _His face is so calm…_ Allen reached to move a strand of red hair out of his face when a hand grabbed his wrist. Allen yelped and realized he had woken up.

"Allen…?" Lavi yawned and sat up, letting go of Allen's wrist and giving an apologetic smile. Allen glared but it only came out as a pout. "Sorry I fell asleep!" Lavi jumped up from the couch and ran into the kitchen, Allen could hear the fridge being opened and he sighed.

* * *

A/N: Ah siblings….

They really don't… give a fuck, do they?

I bet some do.

I envy you~ ._.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't know why but I feel like writing a lot lately…

That's good right? I guess so. I find it funny that I haven't mentioned anything about Allen's ears and tail for a while… meh.

* * *

-**RANDOMTIMESKIPTIMESKIPHOLYFU CKATIMESKIP-**

Allen jerked awake on the couch, he held the TV remote in his left hand while his right was asleep on the armrest. He clicked off the TV, yawned, stood from the couch before arching his back in a stretch and went upstairs.

"Lavi?" Allen opened the bedroom door to find said redhead falling off the bed. "Lavi!" Allen ran over and pulled Lavi back onto the mattress. Lavi mumbled and rolled over onto Allen's lap, snuggling into his belly. Allen stared for a moment in surprised, before a poker face made its way onto his features.

"That's my belly." Lavi grinned in his sleep and Allen sighed. His tail repeatedly thumped on the bed as Allen played with the strands of red hair. He leaned over and kissed the mess of red hair. Lavi groaned and rolled off, his eyes slowly opening. He stared at Allen for a moment as he was half asleep before grinning sleepily.

"H'llo" He slurred and yawned.

"Hello to you too." Lavi sat up and rubbed his eye.

"What time is it?"

"Almost nine."

"Hn."

"Don't you have a job or something?" Lavi thought for a second.

"Yeah but I took like two weeks off when I found you so… yeah." Allen raised an eyebrow, his ear perked up in interest.

"Oh really? Well, where do you work?" Lavi stretched before replying.

"I work at a library, but my photographic memory gets me other related jobs done that pay a lot as well."

"How'd you lose your eye?"

"What's with all the questions all of sudden?" Allen shrugged. "I'm gonna take a shower. You should too." Allen pouted but nodded.

"Even though you just avoided my last question, I'll take a shower." Lavi grinned and walked out the room. Allen fell back onto the bed and stared up to the ceiling as the water started.

**-MORETIMESKIPPING-**

Lavi fiddled with a small doll with spiky blue hair. The doll seemed to frown at him as he sighed and put it down beside him.

The door opened and Allen stepped in with a towel around his waist, he was drying his hair with another towel.

"_Allen~"_ Lavi jumped at the unfamiliar voice. Allen stopped and looked at the redhead.

"Hm?"

"I didn't say anything."

"_Allen… Come here."_ Lavi looked down to see the doll sitting up and beckoning Allen over. They both screamed and Lavi fell off the bed in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Lavi sat up and the doll gave him a small look of amusement.

"Lavi where did you get that?!" Allen's face was full of horror as he pointed at the doll. "And how does it know my name!"

"Now that I think about it…. I DON'T KNOW!" The doll stood and cleared her throat.

"_Allen it's me, Road!"_ Allen paused and ran up to the bed.

"Road?"

"Who's Road?"

"Road is my… adoptive sister I should say. She was with me when Komui was still the hyper scientist with a giant lab."

"_Exactly. I missed my precious Allen!"_Road stretched out her stubby arms towards the boy and that's when Allen realized he was still naked.

"Wait a second…" Allen put Road on the bed, a bright red blush clear on his features as he ran over to the closet and pulled out a random cloth and ran out the room.

"So you're Road, huh?" Lavi climbed back onto the bed, watching the doll stumble and struggle to keep what little balance she had. She turned and glared at the redhead before waddling over and climbing on his lap.

"_How do you know my Allen?"_

"Can you say something without 'Allen' in the sentence?" Road huffed.

"_How do you know him?"_

"Simple really. I saw him in a pet store and bought him."

"_Did you only do it because he was cute?"_Road stared at him in suspicion.

"Well sure he's adorable but no. I didn't buy him because he was cute. First of all, I really don't like the fact that I basically had to buy him, and second, why are you asking?"

"_I just don't want some pervert after my Allen"_Lavi choked.

'So straight forward!' Lavi pat Road's hair awkwardly and looked up to the door opening across the room. Allen walked in with his usual black pants on.

"I have returned." Allen hopped onto the bed, Road bounced up and landed with a soft 'thud'.

"I see." As Allen chatted with Road, Lavi couldn't help but stare at the boy's smooth skin. He noticed how slender his arms were and seemed to just notice the extra marks on Allen's left shoulder. He reached over and touched one of the points, making Allen jump.

"What's wrong Lavi?" Allen turned around to see the redhead's gaze on his arm. "Lavi?"

"Yes?" Lavi looked up and pulled back his hand. Road crossed her arms and gave Lavi a look.

"_Watch it redhead. He's mine!"_ Lavi put his hands up in defense and Allen sighed.

"It's okay Road. Where have you been?"

"_I've been living with someone called Millennium Earl."_Allen tilted his head.

"Who's 'Millennium Earl'?"

"_I don't know! He just has a huge house and I get whatever I want! He has these butlers and maids that he calls akuma."_

"How long have you known him?"

"_Ever since __**this **__happened."_Road gestured to her sewn body.

"How did that hap-" Allen stopped himself, "Actually, I don't need to know." Lavi had left the room a while ago and was downstairs making breakfast.

"_I should probably be getting home."_

"That reminds me… how did you get here without some kid picking you up and squealing?"

"_I jumped into one of that redhead's shopping bags when I heard him talking about Allen. Tyki knows I left 'cause I was with him in the store when I spotted him."_

"Tyki?"

"_I guess you could call him my Uncle. The Earl has a huge family!"_Road stretched out her arms for emphasis.

"Ah…" Allen nodded and stood up. "I'm hungry let's go eat." He picked up Road and placed her on his shoulder.

"How'd you get up?"

"_I clung to your pants as you went up the stairs this earlier." _

"I see…" Allen said as they descended down the stairs. The smell of baco wafted through the hall as they head for the kitchen. Allen's mouth watered and Road giggled.

"_What kind of face is that Allen~?"_ Said boy pouted and turned into the kitchen. Lavi was piling pancakes, bacon, eggs, and toast on multiple plates. He picked up two and disappeared into the dining room, coming back and taking the other two. Allen walked through the kitchen into the dining room and sat at the table just as Lavi turned around to call for them.

"So you're here." Lavi grinned and sat down with them. Road hopped off Allen's shoulder and took a piece of toast and bacon before stuffing her mouth.

"Road, if you're a doll… how do you eat?"

"_I can eat just… not too much. My skin just looks sewn 'cause that's the effects of the potion."_Allen nodded and pushed his finger against Road's face.

"True… you're still warm."

"So Road… You were also a… guinea pig to Komui, right?" Road turned to Lavi and nodded, nomming on bacon.

"So when do you have to go back home?"

"_I dunno."_Road paused as she heard a knock. _"I guess now?"_ Lavi stood with Allen and followed them to the front door. Allen opened the door to reveal a Portuguese man wearing fancy attire.

"Hello…"

"Tyki Mikk. Pleasure to meet you Allen." The boy nodded and held out Road.

"There you are Road. Did you have fun?" Tyki asked the doll-like girl as he placed her on his top hat.

"_Anything's fun as long as it's with Allen~"_Allen took a step back.

"Well it was fun seeing you again Road."

"_Bye, Allen!"_Road waved as Tyki walked away. The door closed and the doll leaned over to look underneath the hat.

"_You think he's cute right? Tell me you think he's cute!" _

"I couldn't agree more." The two disappears down the street.

**~~ AFTER DINNER (Last unnecessary time skip. I swear!) ~~**

They sat in silence in the living room; Lavi was lying across the couch while Allen was slumped against the wall. His tail thumped against the wall, matching the ticks of a clock. The faint midnight breeze came in hollow breaths through the wall, Lavi breathed of sigh of boredom. Allen shifted, the tail waving back and forth aimlessly in the air, ceasing the thumping. He was getting sleepy from the peaceful stillness, his ears drooping as well. Lavi looked over to the half awake boy and stood from the couch.

"Lavi~ I'm bored." Allen's head rolled to the side as he looked up to the approaching redhead. Lavi bent over and picked Allen off the floor. He carried the small body to the couch and sat back down with Allen's head in his lap.

"I am too. Just go to sleep, I can tell you're tired." Allen nodded and let his eyes fall closed. Lavi stared down at Allen for a moment, before leaning back and closing his eyes as well.

* * *

Gray eyes snapped open and stared up at the redhead sleeping peacefully. The morning sun shone on his bright red hair, giving him a sort of glow. Allen watched the rising and falling of his chest before turning his gaze to the clock. _9:28. _Allen snuggled into the warmth of the redhead. He didn't want this moment to end yet. He breathed in the faint scent of the other and smiled. Lavi's eyes opened and he looked down to the smiling boy, feeling him snuggling closer. Lavi ruffled his hair and Allen looked up.

"Hey there." Lavi scratched Allen's ears and jumped at the sudden purr in response. Allen's arm wrapped around his waist and buried his face in Lavi's stomach. The redhead immediately stopped, earning a dazed glare from Allen. He growled in annoyance and his ears twitched.

"Don't stop. Keep going." Lavi continued petting Allen's ears, slightly blushing at the boy's actions. The drawled out purring was absolutely adorable.

"So am I going to sit here petting you all day or what?" Lavi paused his ministrations and Allen growled but sat up anyway.

"Fine then, take me to the park?" Allen glanced at the redhead and grinned at the nod he received.

"Alright."

* * *

A/N: I got so tired finishing this and for some reason I had random time skips, even though they weren't big ones. That being said… Where's Timcanpy? He'll probably come out sometime…


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Going to the park in the winter has two sides. The downside is it's extremely cold.

The upside is… playing in snow? Enjoying the white view? Whatever winter is good for when it snows.

AH! I'VE SOMEHOW FORGOTTEN THE FACT LAVI ONLY HAS ONE EYE! Gyeh… flashbacks are bold. And you can probably guess why it's not italics anyway.

* * *

"It's so sparkly." Allen stared at the shimmering snow. The clouds had let up and the sun was freely shining over the landscape. Lavi nudged Allen as they entered the park. The latter ran ahead, slipping and face planted in the snow. Allen sat up and rubbed his red face. Lavi caught up and pulled the boy to his feet again.

"Che, what the hell are you idiots doing here for?" Both heads turned to the voice. Kanda was leaning against a tree, giving the two an annoyed glare.

"Why do you care?" Allen shot back.

"You're soiling my afternoon."

"Isn't my fall enough amusement for you? Or is a stick that far up your ass!" Allen yelled and stomped away.

"Che." Lavi stood there for a minute, before turning on his heel and walking after Allen. He found the small boy lying in the snow, staring up at the sky. He almost blended with the snow with his white hair and jacket. His pale skin was bright red and stood out like ink on paper. Lavi inwardly chuckled at the mere thought and brushed it aside, walking over and falling back onto the snow next to Allen.

"You comfortable?" Lavi heard Allen shift and assumed it was a nod. "It's pretty cold though." Lavi smiled and looked over to Allen, who was, surprisingly, staring back.

"Are you cold?"

"Eh?" Lavi looked at Allen questioningly before answering, "I guess it is pretty cold since I don't have a coat on like you do." Lavi looked down to his jacket and turned his gaze to Allen's heavy coat. His turned back to the sky and closed his eye, shivering when cold hands brushed against his face. "Hm?"

"You're still pretty warm, Lavi." Lavi opened his eye and saw Allen, who had rolled over and was slightly lying on his chest.

"Kanda!" Lenalee ran up to said man and smiled cheerfully.

"What do you want?" He said with less venom than usual and stared at the girl.

"Well… I came to the park and I saw you." Lenalee stared at the snow. "Isn't it pretty?"

"No."

"Thought so. Hey, is that- ALLEN!" The girl ran over and jumped into the snow, shrieks echoed through the air and Kanda slightly smirked.

"Lena… please- let go!" Allen tried to push Lenalee off to no avail.

"C'mon Lenalee hug nicely." Lavi grinned and Allen visibly relaxed in the gentler grip.

"Thanks…"

"So what brings you two here?" Lenalee asked. Lavi pointed to Allen and Allen looked to Lenalee with a grin. "Interesting."

"Lenalee… can you let go?" Allen said and slightly inched away.

"Hm? Fine." As soon as her arms came off, Allen jumped over into the snow somewhere else, fleeing into the blank white and disguising himself. The two stood up from the snow. "Well, I guess I should go…"

"Already?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to be going to the store to get 'ingredients' for Komui and if I take too long he gets suspicious." Lavi nodded in understanding and waved as the girl ran off. He looked over to the spot Kanda was and found no one there. He heard a shuffle from behind and it took him a moment before he slowly turned around. He looked around at the snow and Allen suddenly burst out.

"AAH!" Lavi fell back, the snow softening his landing.

"Ouch. That hurt more than it was supposed to." Allen whined.

"Which part?"

"The fact that I had to crouch down and stay still so you would notice me."

"Right... You're lucky there's snow to break my fall." Allen smirked and rolled off into the snow, and he kept rolling, rolling, rolling, until stopping in the middle of the field and waving his arms and legs back and forth, creating a snow angel. A wide trail was formed from Allen body that Lavi walked through and leaned over to watch Allen smiling up at him childishly.

"It is any good?" Allen stopped moving and glanced down to the snow.

"I don't know, let's see." Lavi reached over and grabbed Allen's waist, pulling him up into the air and placing the boy next to him. "Looks pretty good to me! It's just missing one thing…" Lavi bent over by the head and traced a line with his finger. "It needs a halo!" Allen grinned and nodded in agreement, pushing Lavi down into the snow and smiling innocently.

"Now you make one." Lavi pouted but proceeded into making a snow angel anyway, hopping up after some time and turning to Allen.

"Happy?"

"Very much so."

"You ready to go yet?"

"NEVER!" Allen suddenly hissed and burrowed into the snow. Lavi sighed and looked into the hole he created.

"If you don't come out, I'll come in." Allen blushed and dug further away, though he could be more into the ground, he dug a tunnel, the ice holding it together. Lavi smirked and crawled after him. "It's so small in here!" Lavi crawled through the tunnel, following Allen until he heard a dropping sound, it was getting closer by each passing second.

"Allen…" The boy stopped and looked back, his eyes widened and he dug out. (Yeah the snow just got that deep. Can you dig it?) Lavi shuffled to get out when the snow collapsed on top of him. Allen turned around and noticed a lack of Lavi in the picture.

"Lavi?"

"mrrrnnfffmmuuugghh…"

"Was that Lavi or a deranged squirrel?"

"I can feel the cold in places I really don't want to!" Allen ran over to the shaking pile of snow and dug out the redhead.

"Okay. We can go home." Allen pulled Lavi out of the snow; he smiled sheepishly at the look of dizziness on Lavi's face.

"A-agreed…" Lavi grinned at Allen, teeth chattering slightly. He stood up and brushed snow off of himself. Allen stood as well and smiled apologetically at the older teen. Lavi took Allen's hand and walked home with Allen walking behind with a bright red blush covering his cheeks.

* * *

"Don't you just love hot cocoa?" Lavi looked over to Allen on the other side of the couch. He was holding his own cup full with slender fingers. He nodded quietly and looked in the other direction. "Why so quiet?" Allen took a deep breath before turning back to look at him, giving an unconvincing smile.

"No reason. Why do you ask?"

"You've been acting weird lately."

"How so?"

"…Nevermind?" Allen smiled weakly and stared at his cup. He suddenly downed the drink. Lavi stared shocked as he gulped it all down with no hesitation. Allen put the cup down on the table and froze.

"A-Allen…?" Lavi put his cup on the table and looked at the boy's face. Allen suddenly slumped forward and groaned.

"It burns."

"Well of course it will hurt!" Lavi pushed Allen back into the couch so he wasn't slumped over anymore and sat back down.

"Fix it for me?"

"Sure." Lavi hopped up and ran into the kitchen, coming back with cup of water with a few ice cubes. "Just suck on these."

"Not what I meant." Lavi stood in front of Allen and leaned over.

"What did you mean then?" Allen grabbed his red locks and pulled, his eye widened as soft lips brushed against his and a small tongue invaded his mouth. It took a moment for Lavi to realize what was happening before he started to kiss the other back, rubbing the tongue with his own. Allen grinned and pulled him closer.

Lavi abruptly pulled back, as a sudden realization hit him. "W-what are you doing Allen?! And where did you learn to kiss?" Allen smirked and crossed his arms.

"First of all, take one guess why I suddenly decided to kiss you. Oh, and you really think I didn't learn anything from Cross?" Lavi face palmed at his own stupidity.

"Ok so-" He was cut off as Allen leaned in for another kiss; he grabbed at the redhead's shirt and pulled him onto the couch. Lavi was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable and pushed Allen off before things could get worse.

"What's wrong? Am I not good enough?" Lavi sat up and look at Allen, before standing up.

"Give me a minute." He ran up the stairs to the bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Flopping on the bed, he rolled onto his back and a wide grin spread on his face.

"Ah… it didn't work." Allen sighed in defeat and slumped on the couch.

"_Did you think suddenly kissing would actually work?" _A familiar doll stood on his head, hands on hips.

"You kind of told me to!" Allen sat up, grabbing Road before she tumbled down to the floor.

"_Well you shouldn't have taken me literally!" _Road huffed and looked away. Allen thought back to an earlier time, where he and Road had been together before.

**~FLASHIEBACK TIME~**

**As Allen was being pulled along by the older teen, Tyki had passed by with Road on his shoulder. The doll turned around and said something in the man's ear, causing him to turn around and catch up silently. The doll hopped onto his shoulder.**

'_**Allen!' **_**She whispered into his ear and signaled Tyki to just follow silently. The man nodded and Road turned back to Allen.**

'**Yeah?' He whispered back.**

'_**You like Lavi don't you?' **_**Allen blushed.**

'**Do not!' He hissed.**

'_**Don't lie to me. I can tell!' **_**Allen knew it was worthless trying to fight her.**

'**I guess I could have- how say- a crush… but-'**

'_**Knew it.' **_

'**Wait how did you know?'**

'_**Because you just told me.'**_

'**I really hate you sometimes.' Allen looked over at the redhead. 'So what do you want?'**

'_**I want to see you happy.'**_

'**What do you mean?'**

'_**If you like him- I wanted to check- then I want to make sure you don't keep your feeling balled up and have unrequited love!' **_**Allen glared at Road before silently sighing.**

'**I guess you're right.'**

'_**I know I am so go show that redhead how you feel!'**_** Road hopped bac onto Tyki's shoulder and waved as they turned around again and walked away. Allen looked ahead to find they were approaching the house.**

**~END OF FLASHIEBACK~**

Allen laughed at the thought.

"I guess I could have told him… but that would've been boring anyway!"

"_I fear Cross might have slipped his little tricks into your mind during those years."_

"Yeah…"

"_I'm gonna go now. Tyki's waiting for me!"_ Road hopped off the couch and waved as she ran to the front door. A knock resounded through the house and the door opened before closing moments later.

Allen leaned back on the couch and breathed a laugh, "How did I figure out my crush for Lavi anyway?" he asked to no one in particular. Though he knew the answer.

**Allen sighed as he stared into the night sky. The heat of Lavi's body next to him kept him warm from the cold air seeping into the room. He couldn't help but blush at the closeness of the redhead next to him. He turned his head to look at Lavi's moonlit face. Allen stared for a moment before shaking his head and looking away.**

'**Why do I blush from the things you do?' Allen asked Lavi silently. 'Why am I blushing now from being so close to you.'**

**Lavi shifted and hugged Allen's body closer. Allen blushed harder as he finally came to a thought.**

'**Do I like you more than a brother?'**

"I guess that question was answered when I held your face earlier, huh?"

**The sudden urge to look at Lavi face over came him and he rolled onto the redhead, taking his face into his small cold hands and stared into that one mesmerizing eye.**

_**I do like you.**_

Allen's tail was repeatedly poking the small of his back and he finally sighed, agreeing with his tail (somehow) to go talk to Lavi about it. He stood from the couch and ran up the stairs silently. He opened the door slowly and was surprised to find Lavi sitting on the bed grinning like an idiot to himself. He looked up and beckoned Allen over.

* * *

A/N: Yeah... I wanted to update before tomorrow so... here.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I feel like I kind of rushed Allen's emotions there but I couldn't help it! . Nyerr… Allen Pov?

**Uhhh… warning: There is yaoi. Just scroll past it if you don't like. Look for the next line break I guess. **This is my first lemon! How special.

_He opened the door slowly and was surprised to find Lavi sitting on the bed grinning like an idiot to himself. He looked up and beckoned Allen over._

* * *

I stood rooted to my spot. Why was Lavi smiling? And why was there an evil smirk replacing it? Why won't my legs move? Lavi shifted on the bed, sitting Indian style. I forced myself to walk as he beckoned me over again. I sat down on the bed and stared, waiting for what he was going to say. His creepy smirk never left its place, making me feel a tad bit uncomfortable with the stillness in the room. My head fell forward so I could look down at my ever so interesting lap. My tail trembled slightly and I cursed myself for not being able to handle my emotions. We sat there for a few minutes and mind had already begun wandering, the blankness in my eyes was proof enough. I raised my head again to look at the wall behind him, avoiding the redhead's gaze until I felt arms encircle my waist and-_ Holy shit when did Lavi get so close? And more importantly, where's his shirt?_

"L-Lavi?" I bit my tongue at my stuttering and blushed in embarrassment as he leaned in closer.

"Yes Allen?" He breath ghosted on my face, making me shiver.

"What is the meaning of this?" I know what he's doing, but why? I kiss him, he runs, and now he sitting here grinning like I just gave a toddler candy. I want this. Does he want it to? I sucked in a breath as he leaned in towards my ear.

"I like you too." Wait… SINCE WHEN? He licked the shell of my ear and bit at the lobe. Another shiver ran through my body as I voiced my earlier thought.

"Since when?"

"I guess I figured it out after the daring kiss you gave me." Lavi pulled back so he was looking at my face (which was most likely the same shade as his hair by now) and smiled innocently, yet his next words did not sounded so innocent.

"I guess I'll give you a response that I hope will fully satisfy you?" I nodded hesitantly. He pushed forward and captured my lips in hot kiss. I responded immediately and opened my mouth to let him do as he wishes. He makes a sound of approval before plunging his tongue into my mouth. The heat was driving me crazy and I rubbed against him, making both of us moan. I barely had enough strength to keep myself sitting up right as his hands start to wander beneath my shirt. His hand brushed against my nipple and I moaned again. His hands slipped out and he began unbuttoning my shirt, busying himself by nipping and sucking at my lips. I pulled back panting, a string of saliva connecting between us. Almost instantly, his lips were sucking at my neck. I gasped as he gave a particularly hard bite and licked the spot as if to soothe the pain. My shirt fell open, pooling at my wrists. He pulled back and smirked at the mark he left before moving down to my chest, tracing a wet line on my skin with his tongue as he did so.

"Lavi-mnn…" I bit back a moan as his tongue swirled around one of my nipples, his hand rolling the other between his fingers. He switched sides, giving equal amount to the other before lowering even more. As impossible as it seemed, my blushed darkened even more with a groan as he dipped his tongue into my navel, he stopped at my pants and unbuttoned it, sliding the zipper down with his teeth. He sat up and in one swift movement, pulled the rest of my clothes off. I tried to stop him from staring, but all that came out were incoherent stutters that only made him grin more. He sat between my legs leaned over to kiss me again. When he finally broke off, he settled down between my legs again, giving an experimental lick to the tip of my erection. My fingers wove into his red hair and I watched him lick from base to tip. I shut my mouth tight, growing painfully hard at the sight. He continued to lick around until I became fed up with his teasing. "La-nnvi… please- stop teasing!" He still didn't give me what I want; instead, he began moving even lower. My arms finally gave out and I was propped up on my elbows.

His tongue poked at my entrance and I froze. He would dare…! I gave him a warning glare and shuddered at the smirk in his eye. He licked around my entrance before thrusting his tongue in. A strangled moan escaped my throat and my arms slid from beneath to clutch at the sheets. I heard him chuckled as he thrust his tongue a few more times before finally stopping his little movements in my ass. I breathed a sigh of relief when I could finally catch my breath, but that was short lived when a hot and wet mouth enclosed around my member. A string of moans spilled from my lips and I tried to buck into the warmth, whining as Lavi pinned my hips down. Heat was building in the pit of my stomach, stretching like a rubber band, ready to snap at any minute. Lavi hummed around my erection and a high-pitched mewl escaped my lips before I released into his mouth.

Lavi swallowed it all, coming back up to crush his lips against mine again. I could taste myself as we intertwined tongues again. He pulled away, replacing his lips for fingers and held them in front of my mouth.

"Suck." Was his only command and I was too dazed to decline. I swiveled my tongue around each digit before taking them into my mouth. His lips were pressed against my neck again; leave small marks along my collarbone. He pulled away from my neck as I began unbuttoning his pants, reaching in and squeezing his own arousal. Lavi groaned and pulled his fingers out of my mouth. I continued to stroke him until one of the digits was pressing against my entrance. I open my eyes wide and looked at the redhead. He used his other hand to ghost his fingers along my skin, creating goose bumps much to his amusement. He tweaked one of the nubs on my chest, causing me to suddenly cry out and pushed in the first digit, pushing it in and out a few times and stretching my entrance to fit a second, then a third. He pulled out his fingers and pressed something larger against it.

"Lavi…"

"Don't worry it'll only hurt a bit." Lavi grinned as he pushed in, ripping a pained groan from my throat. I bit my lip to keep from letting anymore cries out, tears gathering in my eyes as Lavi finally stopped. I licked my lip and breathed for a moment, adjusting to the intrusion. Lavi watched me for any signs of pain, waiting for me to give him the 'ok'. In moments I ground my hips down and moaned, not being able to take the stillness. Lavi took that sign as to move and pulled out half way before pushing back in hard. A low drawled out moan answered his movements as he repeated the gesture. He seems to be going too slow for my liking…

"F-faster!" I got what I wished for as he immediately sped up, thrusting harder into me. He brushed a spot inside that made me scream and he angled his thrusts to hit the same spot over and over again. I'm coming close to a second orgasm and I could tell he's close too. His hand wrapped around my member and he stroked me in time with his thrusts. I was sent toppling over the edge and my back arched off the bed, white spraying across our chests. He thrust a few more before he came as well. I shivered at the hot liquid filling my insides and Lavi slumped over, struggling to keep from crushing me. He pulled out, making me moan one last time and fell to the side. Arms encircle my waist and pull me close to him. I gladly let him cuddle me as sleep took over.

* * *

(A/N: Hmmm… As I finished that- I couldn't help but say something out loud:

WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST WRITE?! Ahh… Normal Pov, so much easier.)

Allen groaned and shifted, hissing at the pain in his lower back.

"You're finally awake!" Allen's eyes flew open and shrieked at the closeness of Lavi's face. He shot up, ignoring the protests from his body.

"What the- why am I…" The memories of earlier flooded his mind and Allen's face heated up. Lavi laughed and sat up, patting Allen's back.

"I'm gonna go take a shower. And you should too." Indeed, Allen felt gross down below and a shower sounded like a good idea.

"Ok." Allen swung his legs out from the bed and stood up, stretching his back and gritted his teeth at the pain. "Dammit Lavi! It hurts!" The redhead smiled sheepishly and stood as well, picking up Allen and running to the bathroom. At least he still had pants on. He sat Allen on the toilet lid and turned on the water. "I thought we were taking a shower?"

"A bath seems better in your condition."

"… Fine." Allen looked to the floor and waited.

* * *

"All I wanna do is sleep~" Allen whined and flopped onto the bed. A small yellow cat hopped up onto the bed and sat in front of Allen. "Timcanpy!" He grabbed the feline and hugged him close like a teddy bear. "Where've you been?"

'Watching you two with ninja like abilities.' Allen made a face.

"Why am I not surprised." He sighed and laid back. Tim wiggled out of his arms and sat on his chest.

'Just kidding. I've been sneaking out.' Allen's ears twitched in curiosity and Tim gave him as much of a grin a cat can make.

"Oh yeah? And where?" The door opened and Lavi stepped in, pausing when he saw Timcanpy.

'To see a friend!'

"Who's your friend?" Wait… did he hear right? Is Allen talking to a cat- oh yeah, he's part cat, duh. Use your brain stupid. After criticizing himself, Lavi silently walked over and sat by the bed, listening to the two talk. (FYI: LAVI **CANNOT **HEAR TIMCANPY TALK)

'His name is Timothy.' Tim mewed, making Allen chuckle.

"Timothy huh? Where did you meet him? Can I meet him?"

'Yeah, sure.' Allen made a sound of glee before rolling over.

"Lavi wanna go meet Timothy?" He looked over the edge of the bed.

"I thought you were tired. And in pain I might add."

'You were really loud…' Allen blushed.

"S- shut up!" He turned and yelled at the cat, making Lavi raise an eyebrow. "Not the point! I can deal with pain and curiosity comes first before sleepiness in my mind. Lavi chuckled.

"If it hurts too much I can just carry you."

"N-no need to! I can walk!" Allen hopped out the bed.

"You barely got to the room before you whined and stalked in here." Allen glared at the older.

"Fine. You wanna carry me? Go ahead!" Lavi grinned.

"Ok." Tim hopped onto Lavi's head as he stood and rested in his hair, ready to jump when he tilts over too much. Lavi picked Allen up and ran downstairs to get coats. As he pulled on Allen's coat, he couldn't help but feel like he was dressing a child.

"Oi." Lavi had stopped moving and Allen only had his coat half way on.

"Yeah?"

"My coat…" Lavi nodded and pulled the coat on. He pulled on the zipper and kissed the boy. Allen saw Tim give him a little cat smirk and rolled his eyes. He pushed Lavi back. "Lavi-" The readhead moved his hands and pinned his wrists to the couch, leaning back in for another kiss. "Dammit Lavi!" Allen turned his head, glaring at the other.

"Sorry 'bout that." Lavi got off the couch and pulled his own coat on. He threw boots to Allen and pulled his boots on. Allen sighed and turned to Tim.

"What is Timothy like?"

'Small, blue, street cat. He hangs out by this place called a bakery. Oh, and you'll know it's him by this jewel that's in his head.' Tim put a paw to his forhead.

"I see… Lavi we're going to the bakery!" Said man turned and gave a thumbs up.

"Sweet let's go visit Lenalee and Komui! Plus you can have a best friend reunion with Yuu!" Allen snorted and held his arms out. Lavi picked the boy up and carried him outside, locking the door behind them both. Time was cradled in Allen's arms, looking out to the familiar snowy street.

"At least we can go get some sweets. We'll even get you something Tim!"

'Nah… I'm not a sweets fan.' Allen eyed the cat.

"How can you not like sweets!? You sound like Kanda trying to keep from kill those customers that always offer some desert to him just 'cause they think the jerk is hot. I want sweets." Allen paused, a wide grin slowly making its way onto his face in the creepiest way possible. Even Lavi seemed a bit creeped out as he glanced down to the boy. "I'll just work there! I'll be a waiter and serve girls with my adorable charm!"

"Careful what you do Allen. I might just jump you at work if you use your charm too much. It's irresistible even now." Allen blushed and hid his face.

'That's Timothy!' Timcanpy hopped off Allen and ran to a small blue lump shivering in the snow. Allen also hopped out Lavi's arms, the redhead sighing and walking after them.

"He's freezing to the death!" Allen picked up the unconscious cat and put the feline in his jacket, hugging him close.

"So… Are we getting a third cat?" Lavi asked hesitantly.

"Of course!" Allen ran into the bakery.

* * *

"I thought he was in pain!" Lavi quickly took Tim and ran after him.

"Oh my…" Lenalee brought out a blanket and wrapped it around the kitten. Allen looked worriedly to Timothy before his earlier thought had come back.

"Oh yeah. KOMUI!" Allen ran out the room.

"He's breaking all laws of physics."

"Hm?" Lenalee looked curiously to the redhead.

"Ah, nothing." He smiled to her and took the small cat into his arms. "I should stay here and watch him. You get back to work!" Lenalee smiled and nodded, entering the kitchen. Lavi sighed and slumped over.

"Komui! Do you have any open spots for a waiter?" Allen asked as he approached said man. He grinned and waved.

"Of course we do! You can start now." Komui pulled a uniform out of nowhere and handed it to Allen. It was black and red like Lenalee's and Kanda's but his jacket was much shorter than Kanda's.

"Thanks!" Allen ran into the bathroom.

"Wow! Perfect fit!" Allen came out admiring his new outfit. He was handed a pad and paper and shoved towards his first table, a bunch of giggling girls.

"Hello, I'm Allen. What would you like today?" He grinned as the girls turned to look at him.

* * *

"You're pretty cute…" Lavi stroked Timothy's face, Timcanpy not sitting too far away.

"LAVI!" The redhead jumped and put the cat gently on the couch before bolting out the break room. Allen was being smothered by girls. He walked over calmly and paused by their table.

"Hello there girls."

"Can't you see we're busy!" a brunette spat, she was hugging Allen's arm.

"Yeah, but he's needed somewhere else so could you please take your orders and let go of my boyfriend?" Though it was said politely, Lavi was giving them a cold glare that made them immediately let go.

"T-thanks Lavi…"

"No problem." He pecked Allen's cheek and went back into the break room, hearing a few girls squeal from the table. Allen's face heated up and he hid his face from view.

"M-may I take your orders?"

* * *

"I told you, you are cute enough." Lavi snickered. Allen was jumped by several customers and Komui sighed in defeat before offering to let Allen take the rest of the day off. Lavi had watched Allen sit next to him in the break room before rolling onto the younger teen and proceeded into kissing the boy until they were interrupted by Lenalee.

"I think it's the ears." Allen blushed, cuddling Timothy and Timcanpy in his arms.

"I'm surprised you healed that fast."

"Eh?"

"Since, you know, it was painful for you to stand this morning…" Allen blushed and quickly slapped a hand of Lavi's mouth.

"Ok I get it." Lavi grinned against his hand and licked him. "Gross!" Allen's hand withdrew from his face and rubbed on his coat.

"What do you plan to do until Timothy wakes up?"

"I don't know… I'll play with Tim." Allen nuzzled the yellow cat. Tim mewed and looked over to Timothy.

'When do you think he'll wake up?'

"A few hours?"

'Too long!' Timcanpy slumped into Allen chest.

* * *

A/N: YEAH ALLEN HAS A JOB! (even though people are jumping him but still!) I'm just gonna do a little time skip to Christmas in the next chapter. I just love Timothy, he's so adorable.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Weekend = Chapters

Chapters = your happiness.

You love weekends. And it's Christmas now. Birthday celebrations? Fuck yeah. But it's Christmas Eve 'cause there's no presents yet. Did I ever mention they had a fireplace? No? Well they do.

So you get to meet Santa.

Allen was asleep on the couch with both cats draped across on him, the fire cackled from the fire place, making the living room warm with some sort of light to accompany the few lit candles around. A tall decorated tree with small dim lights stood In the middle of the room, the table was adjusted slightly for the tree to be placed there and the TV was turned. Chairs were arranged in front of the TV in a row and the couch was pushed against the far wall, a few feet away from the television. Lavi looked into the living room holding a metal cooking spoon. He walked back into the kitchen and set the spoon on the counter. He walked back out into the living room and crouched in front of the couch.

"Allen…" The boy shifted his head but did not wake. "C'mon Allen I made dinner." He mewed lazily and turned over, facing the ceiling. The cats woke up and adjusted themselves before falling asleep again. "You leave me no choice then…" Lavi leaned over on the couch, using the back as support and he gently kissed the boy.

"Mmmh…" Allen opened his eyes, only to close them again and kiss back. The redhead pulled back and grinned.

"I made dinner." Allen pouted but moved Timothy off of him and stood from the couch. He stretched and yawned before following Lavi into the dining room. Lavi sat at the table and began eating. Allen sat down and slightly glared at the food before eating as well.

"Do we have to eat _soba _of all things?"

"Yes. If we eat soba before Christmas, good things happen!" Lavi made a rainbow with his hands, practically dazzling. Allen gave him a look that clearly said 'WTF'.

"Whatever." Allen devoured the rest and set his multiple bowls in the sink. "Let's sleep in the living room." Lavi looked curiously to the boy as he walked into the kitchen as well and put his bowl into the sink as well.

"Sure? How come?"

"I want to see Santa."

"I see." Allen yawned and stalked back into the living room. Lavi followed him and sat on the couch. Allen sat next to him and pulled the smaller cats into his lap, petting them both. Lavi reached and pet Allen's ears and watched as a blush set place on Allen's face and he bit his lip.

"Lavi… Don't do that Lavi~" The redhead merely chuckled and leaned against the armrest, continuing to stroke Allen's ears.

"But they're so soft. I think I could touch them all day~" Allen trembled and fell back against Lavi's chest.

"Cut it out Lavi…" Lavi smirked and leaned forward, tongue darting out to lick the milky skin. Began leaving a trail of marks on Allen's neck and slid his other hand beneath the boy's shirt. "Lavi!" Allen pushed away and fell off the couch.

"Yes Allen?"

"I told you to cut it out!" Allen glared and stomped off to the chairs. "I'll just sit over here!"

"Aw, Come back over I won't do anything~"

"…nah I wanna be able to stay awake when Santa comes." Lavi grinned again.

"So… after Santa comes?"

"Precisely."

Time drawled out forever until the fireplace suddenly went out, a gust of wind emitting from that certain area.

"Santa's here!" Lavi yelled in a whisper and positioned himself as if to be asleep. A red blob shot out the fireplace and stopped by the tree, carrying a sack of goodies.

"… SANTA!" Allen ran over and hugged the bearer of the red coat.

"What the hell?" Allen froze. That voice… "Get the fuck off me Moyashi!" Allen looked up and his face was full of true horror.

"S-santa?" **[ERROR ERROR SHUTTING DOWN.] **Allen has fainted. (A/N: I feel like this story just went straight into crack hell.) Lavi quickly dragged Allen over to the couch before a few snickers escaped him. Cold metal was pressed to his neck and a murderous aura stood behind him.

"Tell anyone about this and I will cut you into pieces in front of your little cat-boy." The redhead turned and grabbed the sword.

"Would you really? _Santa?_" An angry tick mark appeared on 'Santa' and he dumped a bunch of gifts out next the tree.

"Just shut the fuck up and tell no one." 'Santa' dove into the fireplace, climbing up at light speed and hopped onto his cart full of reindeer. (A/N: Hello crack hell! Also, I wrote this in like 3 minutes so… yeah.)

* * *

Allen groaned and opened his eyes. The first thing he could see there was a pile of presents and a tree. He looked to his right and found the redhead lazily draped over the side of the couch. He turned back to the presents and then his eyes widened.

"Lavi!" Allen jumped onto the couch, bouncing up down. He finally stopped and leaned over to look down at Lavi's face as he woke up.

"What is it Allen?"

"Presents." Allen pointed to the tree.

"Happy Birthday." He mumbled, hoping Allen would thank him and get up but only did the exact opposite.

"Presents." Allen made a poker face at Lavi excuse to sleep.

"Fine." Allen sat back, leaving room for the older to sit up and stretch before moving to pick up one of the presents. "Here."

"It's yours." Allen snickered and Lavi put the present to the side.

"Why don't you get yours then?"

"Okay." Allen walked over and crouch in front of the pile, pulling out multiple presents and pushing them back over to the couch.

"That it?"

"Yeah I think so… Oh wait!" Allen looked around the presents and pulled out a fairy large one.

"How do you miss that?!" Allen shrugged and dropped on the floor with a loud thump with the others. He sat back and began unwrapping the first present.

* * *

"…"

"…"

"…What the hell is this?" Allen held up a packet. Lavi snatched it away and threw it far. (A/N: Do not ask what the hell it is… Only Allen can.)

"Nothing! I will kill Komui for that later!" Lavi threw the rest of the box in the same direction and handing Allen the next. The boy stared at Lavi for a moment before shrugged and ripping open the wrapper.

"MITARASHI DANGO!" Allen stabbed a hand in the box and pulled out a few, stuffing his mouth before putting the box of food to the side and pulling up another. Lavi had learned never to ask Allen for dango or bad things happen… in a sense. The younger teen would glare at him evilly and 'punish' him for even asking. He was sore for weeks! Lavi slightly winced at the mere thought. (A/N: Seme dark Allen anyone?) But being the rabbit Lavi is, he can probably get away with stealing one… He stole Kanda's mugen once anyway. He can make it out alive with Allen dango, right? Right!

"Allen, who's that?" Lavi pointed to the window. Allen turned and looked. Lavi's hands shot towardsa the box but another grabbed his wrist. 'Oh shit.' Allen turned around slowly with a cold stare.

"You weren't trying to steal my dango, right?" Lavi gulped and inched back. "Should I punish you?" Lavi was about to shake his head but the thought kind of turned him on…

"Err… no… I mean-" Lavi paused, "have mercy?"

"Hmmm... I think you deserve none." Allen pushed Lavi down on the couch and bit into his neck, causing the older to gasp.

"Allen! No!" The redhead grabbed Allen's shoulders in a feeble attempt to push him off but he wouldn't budge. Right when a hand started sliding into his shirt, the door bell went off. Allen grumbled and stood walking off to the front door and opened it. His glare softened when Lenalee was revealed standing behind it, though Kanda and Komui were there too. Kanda looked as if he really didn't want to be there.

"Hey Allen! Can we come in? We brought cake!" Allen's face lit up at cake and he moved aside to let them in. Kanda turned to walk away when Lenalee grabbed his ponytail and dragged him inside. Lenalee turned into the living room and ran over to Lavi.

"Hey there!" Lavi hugged the girl and cried like an idiot.

"MY SAVIOR! THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

"Huh?" Lenalee smiled sheepishly and noticed something on Lavi's neck. "Lavi, where'd you get that from?" Lavi suddenly stopped crying and looked at the girl with confusion. Komui and Kanda had walked in as well with Allen slightly grinning at Lenalee's question. Komui stood nearby his sister, just as curious.

"W-well…"

"Don't tell me… the moyashi tops you?" Kanda snickered and Lenalee looked at him in disbelief.

"No! I just… tried to take his dango…"

"And was going to be severely punished for it!" Allen pointed accusingly to the redhead.

"So why's it so bad?" Lenalee still couldn't understand what was so horrible.

"It hurts like hell and I won't be able to walk!"

"But Allen's so small!" Lenalee turned to Allen.

"He ain't so small down there!" The girl blushed and pushed on Lavi's shoulders gently to get him off her waist.

"Ok…? I think we'll just take our leave now." Lenalee back away slowly.

"NO! Don't leave me here!" Lavi ran after them as the three bolted out the house and into the safety of theirs down the street. Lavi froze at the doorway. The snow would most likely freeze off his feet. Allen creepy behind him and grabbed his shirt, dragging him back into the house and slamming the door closed. "You won't hurt me right?" Allen smirked down at the redhead and tossed him on the couch.

"I won't make promises."

* * *

A/N: Don't every ask/take Allen's dango. He will find you.

Do you want lemon? I can just skip it… Tell me!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I couldn't help but laugh hard at Stormie's review.

I TOTALLY AGREED. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW!

Now, a brief look on Lavi's torture: He has survived. That is all.

* * *

"Allen! We need you here!" Komui called to the white-haired teen currently walking in the kitchen.

"Dammit. Just when I was gonna sneak some treats too." He turned on his heel and speed walked over to the man being crowded with people.

"Put them at tables, Lenalee's gonna need help in the kitchen- unless you know how to bake?"

"I do, but-"

"Go help my Lenalee!" Komui waved Allen off." The boy just stood there for a while before running to the kitchen.

"I'm here to help!" Allen burst through the doors, scaring poor Lenalee to death.

"Hurry and get the treats out to table 5, 8, and 2! Hurry back to help me make all of this!" Lenalee hastily passed Allen three trays with small numbers on them. He shrugged and walked over to the respected tables, placing the desserts down in front of the customers and went back into the kitchen.

"Alright now what do I make first?" Lenalee held out a two sheets to Allen, the orders clipped to them as well. He looked at the two different pages: Joconde Sponge and Strawberry Shortcake. "Why only two?"

"It's seems the most popular today." There were in fact several orders on the same desert attached. Allen walked over to a separate counter and pulled a tub of strawberries out of the fridge.

"Allen! What are you- !" Lenalee stared as Allen was making many deserts at once, filling the counter with cakes and parfaits.

"Huh? Oh I got some extra orders from Komui so started making these as well." Allen grabbed several trays and ran in and out the kitchen, giving the deserts to everyone. Soon the crowd had died down mostly and satisfied customers were leaving in bunches.

"I wonder why so many people came to eat today." Lenalee commented as she hung her apron on the wall. Allen glanced up from the counter, he was quietly devouring an extra dessert he made for himself.

"Hmm…" He quickly swallowed, "Maybe because of us? We are pretty attractive to the customers..." Allen smiled sheepishly, "Besides, I should know." Allen pushed open the kitchen door and walked out of the sweet scented area.

"Oi shounen! Can we order?" Allen glanced over to a man, who he immediately recognized as Tyki with Road on his head. Seems he decided not to wear a top hat today.

"Uh sure. What do you want?"

"I want… this." Road gave Tyki a glared and kicked him as Allen realized the man was pointing to him.

"Sorry, I'm not on the menu." The teen took a few steps back towards the kitchen. "What would you like?"

"_I want a chocolate parfait!" _Road's hand shot up as she yelled across the room.

"Ok." Allen grinned and pushed somewhat quickly through the doors, giving Lenalee a horrified look.

"What's wrong, Allen?" Allen clung to the girl desperately.

"Please serve those two! Tyki's freakin' me out! Oh, and Road wants a chocolate parfait." Lenalee gave Allen a reassuring smile.

"Alright." Allen let go and grinned.

"Oh, and Allen?"

"Hm?"

"Sorry we had to make you work right after Christmas. It seems people like getting treats mostly before and celebrate again right after. Allen nodded in understanding.

"It's okay!" He ran out the shop in the direction of his house, eyeing the slowly descending sun, leaving the sky a vibrant orange. Pink clouds floated above, peaceful and calm, showing no signs of a storm anytime soon.

* * *

Allen pulled out his house key that he had stolen from Lavi and unlocked the door, letting himself into the house and kicked off his boots. "Lavi! Even though you're half dead- I'm home!" A groan came from upstairs and Allen grinned evilly to himself.

"We don't have any food~ Want me to go get pizza?" Another groan; Allen smiled and took that as a yes. "Alright! I'll be back~" He opened the front door again, with sneakers on this time, and stepped outside once more, locking the door back into place. He strolled down the street to a Pizzeria. Allen opened the door, chimed echoed through and the cashier looked up and grinned.

"Hello Hello! What do you need today young lad?" The man looked at Allen and slightly gave him a disgusted look. "Did you dye your hair?"

"No. It's natural. Can I have four large pizzas?" His look became positive again and he beckoned Allen over.

"Party?"

"Whatever you think I'm getting four pizzas for."

"Sorry, kid. I just can't stand it when people dye their hair! It's like they hate their mother/father's own hair!" The man groaned and Allen just nodded.

"Ok…?"

"Alright then. Glad we're still on the same page here. The man turned and held up four fingers to a woman working by the oven in the kitchen. She nodded happily and began rolling the dough. He turned around to find Allen sitting off by the large windows, watching the sky for any stars. "Come back over here, kid. I find ya amusing."

"No thanks."

"You should respect your elders."

"But you're not old."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Allen heard footsteps coming closer and he turned around. The man was standing next to him.

"May I help you?"

"These real?" He carelessly pulled on Allen's ears.

"Y-yes they are and that hurts so please cut that out." He swatted the man's hand away and continued to watch the sky.

"You're pretty cute."

"I'm fucking 15."

"Age is just a number, kid."

"You sound like Tyki… WHAT THE HELL?" Allen instantly kicked out and shoved the wandering hands off his body. The woman appeared at the counter and stared at the man on the floor and looked to the teen.

"I've brought your pizza!" She came around the counter, handing Allen the boxes and gently guided him out the door. She then turned once the ringing bells stopped and pulled out a belt made mostly of hard metal being engraved into rough leather. "Will you ever learn not to molest children!? You sick bastard!"

Allen's ears twitched at the sounds of screams coming from a nearby building as he realized he was going the wrong way and turned around. He looked over to the blinds to the Pizzeria closed and yelps coming from within. (A/N: Explanation: Nyeh.) Allen grinned and continued walking until he finally reached his safe home and entered it, with some difficulty. Allen carried the boxes up the stairs and walked into the bedroom, where a miserable aura surrounded the bed.

"I have pizza." Lavi shifted but refused to sit up. Allen walked over and opened the first box of pizza, holding it up to the redhead's face. "You hungry?" Lavi grabbed the slice and ate it quickly, grabbing another, then another, before finally turning over again.

"I feel dead inside…"

"It's your fault."

"But you did it dry!"

"So?"

"…You're cruel."

"I know."

"You're adorable looks are so misleading."

"You should've known that."

"I can't take you seriously with cat ears!"

"Whatever." Allen leaned back against the bed and ate the rest of the pizza.

"Even my blood didn't help with that torture."

"That's why you don't take my dango without permission. I would've at least used some kind of lubricant then."

"Even if I asked, you would still hurt me!"

"Only 'cause you tried to steal from me."

"You're not going to let me win, are you?"

"Nope."

"Then I give up." Silence stretched over the room before an idea popped into Allen's head. How would Lavi react if…

"I nearly got molested at the pizzeria." The redhead instantly shot up, pain be damned.

"What?"

"You heard me." Allen felt his head pulled back and lips pressed against his.

"You're mine. You hear me?" Allen grinned and cupped Lavi's cheek.

"Yes I hear you." He pulled the other back down for another kiss before sleep washed over him. "And I now feel sleepy. So move over." Lavi shuffled back, he winced as the pain in his back came back with a force and he withered in the bed. Allen chuckled and pulled off his clothes, grabbing one of Lavi's shirts out the drawer and he pulled it over his head.

"Why my clothes?"

"Because I'm too lazy to walk to the closet." Allen flopped onto the bed and closed his eyes, rolling over and wrapping his arms around the older teen. He buried his face in Lavi's clothed chest and fell asleep.

* * *

"Nnn…" Allen opened his eyes to find Lavi's face right in front of his again. The redhead pulled back.

"I'm feeling better now. I took some pain killers before falling immobile into the bed so I recovered faster than the last. Of course I still feel a dull pain…" Allen leaned up and tangle his hands in red hair, leaning up to kiss his lover.

"Ah! No I'm late!" Allen looked over to the clock and hopped out the bed, Lavi stood and stretched his sore back. Allen pulled the shirt off as he ran over to the closet.

"I'm sure they can wait for another few hours." Lavi wrapped his arms around Allen's waist.

"I have to go to work Lavi~" Allen whined and pried the redhead's arms off. "Later okay?"

"Fine." He mumbled and looked away. Allen pulled on his uniform and ran down the stairs, almost tripping over his own two feet along the way and ran outside.

* * *

A/N: No worries Lavi! I shall get you your revenge. Later. Probably involving something about Kanda and mugen. Yeah. Allen should be going to school… but Lavi needs to find one. Plus Allen wouldn't go to school until after New Year's anyway so he's fine~ I kind of rushed a little... I'm off school tomorrow anyway and I'll have nothing to do besides boring crap and writing fanfictions so yeah... I'll make a better chapter tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: …. NYEH NYEH NYEH! Allen PoV? Lavi PoV? Alternate PoV. More skipping to New Years! Yay.

* * *

I finally finished work! Ah… so tired. It's New Years Eve isn't it… Lavi probably won't let me sleep after all the excitement radiating off of him for it. He keeps talking about fireworks and celebrating and festivals- what are fireworks? Are we playing with fire tonight? I walk up the steps to the front door and let myself in; knowing Lavi won't be back until later, I seem to get off work a few hours earlier. I'm tired of winter, GODS MAKE IT SPRING AGAIN. Fall and spring are my favorite seasons~ they are chilly so you need a jacket and I don't stand out as much- scratch that I still stand out because of my hair. Why is the house such a mess? I make my way through the living room littered with confetti, streamers, and stray clothes over towards the patio. I open the door and feel the cool air rolling in. It's pretty humid so the air feels warm.

Time to get to whatever work I have. I'll leave party decorations alone because I have no idea what it's for. Picking up the clothes, I go into the laundry room (A/N: Magical room appearance?) and put the clothes in the washing machine. My next destination shall be the bedroom! I run up the stairs and open the door- "WHAT THE HELL?!"

* * *

I feel bad for leaving Allen with that mess… but what can I say? Timothy hates my guts- and Timcanpy sided with him! Those little motherfuckers are going to meet Sir Bathtub later. I'll make Allen do it since they love him to death. But I love him more! Now they get more time with MY cat!

"Lavi, quit pouting or your face will stay that way." I jumped at the sound of Chomesuke's voice and looked down at the books in my arms- right, sorting books. I'll hurry so I can go home and have fun with Moyashi-chan~

"Lavi… why are you drooling…? Oh god you have a nosebleed. Lavi- LAVI!" Lou Fa ran over to Chomesuke with a box of tissues and ran off into the librry again, she's one of our daily customers- but she never buys anything; she just grabs a book and sits by the shelf before reading. Chomesuke is wiping at my face and flicks my nose.

"Ow." I reply, still halfway into daydreaming on what to do to my little kitten. Ahhh…

"DAMMIT!" I was kicked in the face by a black boot and all reality came crashing back down the same way I hit the wall. Fou was standing in front of me beyond pissed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING, BOOKMAN?!" She flipped off the glares of nearby readers and turned back to me. "Get back to work, I better not see you daydreaming again." She huffed and stomped off. Rubbing my head, I collect the books on the ground and continue putting them in their respectful spots.

* * *

It's done! I finally beat this mess! I stand proudly in the middle of our clean bedroom and sigh, falling back onto the bed, I'll probably take a nap…

'_Komui-san!' A small boy ran over towards a man with a lab coat and tugged on the coat._

'_What's wrong Allen?' Komui followed the boy and stared at the man walking over to them. Allen's ears were pressed down and he looked up at the man._

'_Who is it?' Allen asked, slightly hiding behind Komui's coat. The man laughed and crouched down eye level with Allen._

_The man smiled and held his hand out to the child. 'My name is Mana Walker and I'm here to adopt you.'_

'_Adopt?'_

'_He's going to be your father, Allen.' Allen gasped and let go of Komui's coat._

'_But what about Lenalee?'_

'_We'll still be here.' Komui smiled down at Allen and took a step back. 'Take good care of him Mana.' Mana pulled Allen into his arms and hugged the boy gently._

'_Don't worry I will.' He stood and held Allen's hand. Allen turned and waved to Komui, a small smile slowly growing onto his face._

…

'_Mana?!' Allen shook the trembling figure beside him. Blood was leaking out into the carpet and Mana's body was slowly growing colder._

'_Who's the brat?' Two other figures pointed golden guns toward Allen and shot when Mana quickly rose to shield the child. More blood splattered across the carpet, painting it a crimson color. Allen panicked and Mana fell limp to the side. The boy's face flooded with tears and he looked up to find the two figures gone. He shook Mana's body again and again, growing more desperate at the lack of warm smiles that he would receive. Tears were falling faster and faster until Mana moved. He turned his head slightly and muttered a few words._

'_I love you, Allen.' Allen froze and stared into the near lifeless eyes of his father before they closed again. He sobbed into Mana's chest, making the fabric grow damp as blood smeared on his face._

…

_It had been three days since Mana's death and Allen hadn't moved once; he sat almost as lifeless as his dead father next to the corpse and fiddled with his shirt. He looked up at the window and noticed the morning sun._

'_Nice day isn't it, Mana?' He smiled weakly and hugged the corpse, dry blood smeared across his face. 'I wish you could see it just like I do.' He dozed hugging his father and the door opened to reveal a rather tall redhead. Allen opened his eyes sleepily and grinned lazily up to the tall stranger a muttered a weak hello._

'_Weak.' Allen's eyes grew hard and he hugged his father closer._

'_Maybe you should have your dad die in front of your eyes.'_

'_Whatever. Come with me.'_

'_Why should I?' Allen glared at the redhead, taking notice of the mysterious golden cat sitting upon his shoulder._

'_We should get you food build a proper grave for… _that._ Allen growled._

'_His name is Mana.'_

'_Yet he still died protecting a 10 year old.'_

'_He's nice! Unlike you!' He took a large step towards him, looming over the boy._

'_Watch what you say, boy.'_

'_Why should I care!?' The man rolled his eyes and grabbed the child's waist, throwing him over his shoulder and grabbing the shirt of Mana's corpse .He dragged him out, ignoring Allen's loud cries and sobs, the boy's legs desperately kicking at his chest. _

'_I'm Cross Marian.' Allen stopped kicking and looked over to Cross. 'You will call me Master.'_

…

'_When you're done here, come back to the inn, idiot pupil.' Cross walked off the hill they stood on by a grave underneath a blooming tree. Allen sat next to the grave and stared up in the sky._

'_I love you too Mana...' Tears rolled down Allen's cheeks, wetting the blood and the two mixed, dripping off his chin. He hugged his knees to his chest and stared at the lively city not far away. He cried harder and stayed that way for the rest of the day._

"Mana…"

"Allen!" I opened my eyes that were blurry from tears and stared up into the worrisome face of Lavi.

"He said he loved me…" Lavi's face morphed into confusion, then sympathy.

"And I'm sure he did." Lavi hugged me close and I cried into his shirt. The sheets had been soaked by the amount of tears I shed in my sleep. Lavi must've come in moments earlier. I clung to his body, not wanting to let go as the memories came crashing back down onto me, reminding me of the one person I loved most died in front of me. Lavi seems to be the only person that can ever patch the hole, even if it isn't fully healed. I wanted a family, but no one would take me, so the scientists found me. I was used as a lab rat until Mana came. He came and adopted me just to die in front of me.

"He did it to protect me- he could've lived but he died trying to protect me from the guns…" Lavi shushed me and slowly, my sobs came to a stop and I loosened my grip on my lover.

"It's okay Allen; it's not your fault." Yes, yes it is. It was my entire fault and I can't change that. Lavi must've sensed my thoughts because he hugged me tighter. I wiped away the tears and hugged back. He pulled back and gave me a kiss, gentle and full of comfort. I returned the kiss just as softly and leaned against his shoulder, letting the warmth lull me into a more peaceful rest.

* * *

(A/N: I made myself slightly sad from that. O.o)

"Allen… Allen!" I groaned and opened my eyes, realizing how dark it was outside and sat up slowly.

"Mmh?" Lavi had a child-like glow of excitement around him and he pointed to the clock. It was 11:57 pm, almost New Years. I smiled and rubbed my eyes. He bounced happily on the bed and lit candles around the room, throwing in a few lanterns hanging from the ceiling. When did he hang those? He probably woke up earlier than I thought. 1 minute until New Years and I sit on the bed staring at the lights. Lavi sat next to me after dancing around like an idiot and grinned. I pet the cats that somehow made their way to my lap and yawned. The clock struck twelve and Lavi suddenly turned my head and pecked my lips.

"Happy New Years!" I blushed hard and stared at the sheets, repeating what he had said. There was a boom in the distance and we looked over to the window to find fireworks. We watched them for a while until Lavi wrapped his arms around me and swayed dangerously. I lost balance and we fell back onto the bed.

"Hey… can you get up?" Lavi laid there for a moment before shaking his head against my chest. I sighed and tangled my fingers into his hair, playing with the red locks. I realized I had not shirt on when he licked my chest. "Oi." I pushed at his head. "Get up~" Lavi grinned against my skin and moved higher, licking and biting at the small buds that lay there until I interrupted. "Cut it out Lavi, I'm tired." I pushed him off and curled myself in a ball. Lavi chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my body into his. I sighed and shifted slightly, becoming comfortable.

"We'll just celebrate in the morning then." I nod sleepily against his chest, and drift off.

* * *

(A/N: They missed the New Years festival… what a shame.)

In my opinion, there are way too many books here. I've been here for hours just putting books back into the correct areas. Why do we have so many!?

"Lavi!" I turn my head to the source of the voice and smile at Johnny. He also helps when it comes to things like this. He was slightly wobbling, balancing a stack of books in his arms and he sent me a look for help. I quickly stuffed my last book in the shelf before running over and taking half off of the tall stack.

"What made you take all these? When did we have these?"

"Fou just dumped them in my arms and said something about new books and Bak is stupid." Johnny waved it off. "Thanks though!" I nod and walk over to the desk.

I feel like I've been doing the same thing for hours- well I have but… Oh my god… NOT KANDA! He just got attacked by one of our crazy female customers! I would help him if he wasn't such an ass to me, so I'll save the girl.

"Excuse me Miss?" She looked over to me and froze. "You might not want to do that, he might just kill you." I eye the girl and her eyes fill with absolute adoration. She let's go of Kanda and wraps her arms around _my _neck instead!

"Awww… So cute!" I look over to Kanda for help- damn that bastard. He just smirks and walks away.

"Thanks for the help BaKanda…" I gently push the girl off. "What is your name?"

"(Insert your name here?)! You guys are so cute! I'll be back every day!" She squeaked when her friend yanked her back down into the seat. She whispered something that made (your name?) sigh and stare longingly at me. I sweat drop and slightly walk away quickly. Lenalee calls me over with a few plates of sweets.

* * *

"I'm dying…" I gasp from underneath the pile of books that fell when someone knocked the shelf to teeter dangerously. Luckily I somehow stopped it, but the books fell anyway. Johnny and Lou Fa came running over to dig me out of the surprisingly heavy print. Allen should be almost done with the bakery by now. I stood and dusted myself off, sighing in relief. I took out my phone and dialed Allen's number.

* * *

"That's the last few orders for the day! See you tomorrow Allen!" Lenalee called out to me as I opened the door to the outside world of chilly air and many people that'll bump into you no matter where you go. As I stepped outside, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled out the cell and grinned before answering.

"Hey Lavi." I frown as I get a yelp and crashes in the background as an answer.

"Hi there Allen~"

"What's up?" I ask, avoiding crowded areas on the street.

"Can you come to the library? I'm bored!"

"Sure why not." I continue down the street until a familiar building comes into sight. Lavi has taken me there many times anyway. I hear a yell coming from the phone.

"Bookman! Get back to work!" Lavi yelped and a rush of wind told me he was running.

"I'm here. Just hang up the phone Lavi." I open the door to the library and blink. Lavi was running away from a pink haired girl wearing a very unique purple outfit. She aimed her foot and landed a kick on his back, sending the teen flying. I walk in cautiously, now that I think about it; I've never really met any of these people. Lavi always brought me when these guys left. I guess I know why now. A girl with round glasses glances over my way and blushes before waving me over.

"Hi there, are you here to get a book?" Lavi doesn't seem to talk a lot about me then. I shake my head and look over to the redhead running straight towards me.

"OH MY GOD!" I take a step back and brace myself for impact. Lavi runs into me and hugs me tightly, still throwing us off balance and we both fall.

"YAY YOU CAME!"

"Of course I did." I shift uncomfortably as the girl looks down at us and the other one come running up with an amused smirk. I smile sheepishly, "Can you let go?" Lavi growls when I try push him off and I quickly pull back my hands. "Help." The girls blink before pulling the redhead off me.

"Lavi who is this? Did you attack a random customer!?"

"It's fine Fou." Said girl huffs and turns to walk away.

"You better be working next time I come out." I stand up and look over to the girl with glasses.

"May I ask your name?" the girl blushed and averted her eyes.

"Lou Fa." I grin and sit across from her.

"Allen~" Lavi slumps over the table and stares.

I hold my hand up. "Not in a library, Lavi." The redhead makes a face and I stare back until I get curious. "What?"

"You have something here." He points to his mouth and I raise my hand when he pushes it back down. "I got it~" Lavi pushes himself up on one elbow and leans over. He licks my lips before pulling back, my face turned red. Lou Fa had her hand over her mouth and she stood.

"E-excuse me for a moment!" She turned and ran for the desk with a box of tissues sitting atop of it. I glared at the redhead who just shrugged and kissed me fully. I open my mouth to protest and he slips his tongue into my mouth.

"When you're done with, ahem, _this _I would like your job to be done." I pull back quickly, wiping my mouth and turned away from the two. "Get back to work." Fou slaps Lavi in the back of the head and stomps off into the library.

"I'll be back." I turned back when I heard him get off the table. I tug at the end of my uniform jacket, looking around at the books. I stand and walk over to the manga section. I find a book that as a teen that looks just like me on the cover.

"What the hell?" Do I have a stalker? I open and flip the pages… hey this is pretty cool. I grab a few of them and sit on the floor, opening the first.

"Allen! I'm done!" Exorcist… I'm an exorcist! My arm turns into an awesome claw~

"Lavi I'm an exorcist!" I grab the pile of books and run over to the redhead. He sighed and pushed the books out of his face, taking them away from me.

"You're not an exorcist; you're Allen Walker, the half cat-boy." I pout and wrap my arms around his neck as he puts the books to the side.

"Everyone's in it! Even Lou Fa and Johnny!"

"Even me?" I nod. He makes a creeped out face. "Stalkers." I giggled, maybe this book is getting to my head. I've seen myself too much.

"So you're done?" Lavi nods and I stand on my tip-toes to reach his lips. His hands snake around my waist and things start becoming heated when someone interrupts us.

"Who are you?" I frown and pull away from Lavi, looking over to Johnny. I saw him earlier but never found out his name until I read the books.

"I'm Allen Walker, an exorcist." I playfully pick up one of the books. Johnny looks at the book, then at me, before gasping.

"D-do you know how many fans that book has?!" I cock my head before it hits me. The book falls to the floor and my face us one of horror.

"WHAT?!" I grab my hair.

"There's a whole rush of girls around this time that always come here for a book club about it! The door jingles and Johnny looks over before grabbing my wrist. "Go to the back! Run!" I ran for my life and stopped at the back wall, sliding down to the floor. Lavi follows my trail and sits next to me.

"I always have to hide back here as well, being one of the main exorcists~" Lavi puts a finger over his lips as the girls come rushing into the manga section. I should've picked a better spot. I'm panicking as they look around the shelves for a good book while others continuously rip out D. Gray-Man books. I whimper as they come closer to the back and Lavi slaps a hand over my mouth. I look over to him and stare straight ahead. I shift and sit on the redhead's lap. I firmly press my lips to his and allow his tongue to roam inside my mouth.

"What the hell?" I turn around, breaking off the kiss for the _third _time and glare at the person behind us. The girl freezes before slightly turning. "GIRLS GET OVER HERE!" There are many footsteps that approach as the girls freeze at the picture before them.

"What are your names?"

"Allen-"

"My name is Allen Walker and this is Lavi Bookman Jr. Problem?" They shake their heads quickly and I turn back around to kiss my lover again. Screw it all I want an uninterrupted kiss! I pull back for air and turn around again, sitting with my back to Lavi's chest.

"Allen?" Lavi asked slowly.

"What."

"Maybe we should go home."

"Fine." I stand and pull my lover to his feet before leading him out the library.

* * *

(A/N: … what just happened?!)

"Allen-"

"SHHH!" He lowers further to the ground and peeks out through the bushes. A stampede of girls was running down the street. I stand and pull Allen with me, running in the direction of the bakery. We hear screams following us. I turn sharply in the bakery and run into the kitchen still holding onto Allen. We breathe heavily and our breaths hitch at the sound of the door opening followed with many people entering. We continue to the back of the kitchen and slip past the door, where Lenalee and Komui live.

"LENALEE!" I run to the girl's room and throw myself onto her bed. She squeaks and fixes us a curious expression.

"What?"

"Girls- chasing- Allen- fan service!" Lenalee nodded her head slowly.

"I see. Well then hide here." Allen smiles and pulls me off the bed.

"With pleasure." He drags me down the hall to find a separate room and pulls me in.

"Can we have fun now?"

"Sure."

"What are we doing?"

"Let's go braid Kanda's hair."

"Later." Allen sat on the guest bed and laid back. I followed suit before an idea popped into my head. I pulled my scarf from around my neck and rolled over onto Allen. His eyes opened and he gave me a curious expression. I wrapped it around his head and he made a face as I gagged him. With my scarf being so long, I use the ends to tie his hands above his head and he knows what I'm doing. I grinned and sat up.

"Alright then I have a new game."

* * *

A/N: …. I ended it there. Where is your mind right now? My mind is stuck on the fact I just put a whole group of fangirls in this story.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: I kind of went random there in chapter 10… I won't do that again- maybe. Remind me to not to eat anything with tons of sugar in it when I write fanfics. I've been doing that a lot lately. I am now reminding myself Allen has extra cat parts… is it good I'm not going through the trouble of emphasizing them? I'll do it just a little. Every now and then that is. I don't even remember why I even started this story… but I won't jus t stop it now!

_This side note goes to one specific person: TURN BACK NOW LITTLE ONE. I SAID NOW!_

**I warn: Lemon chapter- literally! If you don't like lemons, wait for the next update. **

**If you do, come frolic with me through fields of lemons and other yaoi related stuff. **

There are minimal things where I visibly show this message: Alright let's get past this one detail in the shortest way possible. Also… I never really bothered with the whole '_expression_' detail much.

* * *

Allen gave Lavi a curious expression. _What kind of game? _His eyes asked. Lavi smiled with a wicked edge to it and clapped his hands together as he sat up.

"It's very easy!" He grabbed the front of Allen's shirt and pulled him up into a sitting position as well. "You cannot let out any sounds as I touch you. If you do, I will punish you." Allen tilted his head. "You won't like being punished Allen." The boy pouted and nodded. He stared at Lavi expectantly and waited. "What?"

"Ah~?"

"Are you only doing that because that's all you can say or you want the scarf off?" Allen held up two fingers. "No."

"Ah?!"

"Why do you want it off so badly?!" Allen leaned closer before pulling back. "Well in that case… No. Allen- listen to Master!" Allen gave him a look. "Yeah, so be a good boy and stop begging me with your adorable puppy eyes to take the scarf off." Allen made grabbing motions with his hands and tried to run them down Lavi's body, making a sound of annoyance when the scarf held him back.

Lavi grinned and put his hands on Allen's sides, leaning forward to plant kisses on the younger's face. Allen squirmed slightly and moved his head in an attempt to reach Lavi's lips. The redhead grinned and moved down to his neck, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses as he did so. Lavi pushed Allen down on the bed and began unbuttoning his shirt. The older teen pulled the fabric apart and ghosted his hands up the other's sides. Allen shivered and drew in a sharp breath as Lavi licked a perk pink bud, swirling around it with his tongue. Allen opens his mouth in a silent moan and feels the other continue down. Lavi unbuttons Allen's pants and pulls when the boy lifts his hips to help get the fabric off. He presses his palm against the bulge in Allen's boxers and watches the other's back arch- but no sound comes out.

"You're good at this, Allen~" Lavi purrs and tugs on the waistband of the boxers. Allen shivers as cool air caresses his erection and bites down on the scarf hard in an attempt not to moan as he felt a slim digit slide inside him. It felt like an hour before a second one joins the first, and an eternity when a third presses in as well. It takes a moment before Lavi is able to find Allen's prostate, noticing how the other's body suddenly jolted. Lavi pulled out his fingers and hooked Allen's legs over his shoulders. "I guess the scarf is letting you have the advantage there, huh?" Allen grins and nods. Lavi smiles also as he unzips his pants.

The older teen pushes in slowly, only stopping once he was fully inside. He stares at Allen, waiting. It takes a minute before Allen rocks his hips as a sign to move. Lavi begins his thrusts in a fast pace. Knowing that the boy couldn't talk, he adjusted occasionally and soon hits Allen's prostate. Allen moves to meet his thrusts as much as he can with his bound wrists.

Lavi let out a soft moan as he felt a heat pooling in his stomach and pumped Allen's length in time with his thrusts. The younger teen came with a violent shiver and finally let out the smallest of moans. Lavi came as well and pouted. "You're lucky it's over so I can't punish you." Allen doesn't reply. "Oh right." Lavi pulled out and reached to undo the small knots that held the scarf together and Allen instantly ripped it off once his hands were free.

"I should burn all your scarves." He growls and pulls on the redhead's hair, crashing their lips together.

Once he released the older teen, Allen sighed in satisfaction, tail thumping on the bed happily. Lavi grinned and flopped onto the bed next to Allen.

"I guess I shouldn't gag you again I suppose?"

"I'm fine with bondage but me no likey the restrictions here." Allen motions towards his mouth and pouted when Lavi laughed in response. "You won't do it again, right?"

"No promises."

* * *

A/N: I felt so embarrassed writing this- I couldn't get past the shirt and then rachie starts using force and pressures me into finishing it…

Actually I'm kind of glad she did that. uhhh… yeah- no punishment for Allen… I'll probably do something like that some other time. The means when I'm not embarrassed as fuck to write a lemon. Besides that, I can now move on with this story until I decide to screw myself by setting off another lemon bomb.

…

That kind of made no sense.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I've been thinking on making a Christmas fic. AND I WILL. It's probably going to be normal - random - normal. Yeah… something like that XD. I have no idea what it's going to be about though. But as I think on that, I give you chapter 12 of this… whatever-you-think-of-it fic.

Allen burrowing in blankets like a bunny.

I just gave you an awesome mind picture.

* * *

"Allen, come here for a second!" said boy's ears perked up at the sound of his name and turned toward the kitchen, smiling at Lenalee.

"What's up Lenalee?" He walked closer to the counter and rested his elbow on it, tail swishing curiously.

"Here, a reward for all you've done for the store!" She grins and hands Allen a huge cookie. Seriously, the thing was probably 10 feet wide. Allen chuckles and breaks off a piece.

"I guess I'll wait until break time to eat this, ne?" He says, tossing the piece into his mouth.

"I guess that would be a good idea. Want me to keep it warm for you?"

"Nah, you'll need the ovens." Lenalee nodded and wrapped the cookie in plastic, carrying it into the break room and setting it on the table with Allen following to keep the conversation going.

"I would give these kinds of things to Kanda as well but you see, he hates sweets." She giggles out and puts her hands on her hips. "Kind of ironic that he works in a bakery isn't it?"

"I agree. I should probably exaggerate that by offering sweets to him non-stop. His reaction will be hilarious." Allen suggests, earning a small glare from Lenalee.

"We don't need the kids to be scared now Allen, only at break time, okay?" She walks back over to the ovens before Allen could reply and the waiter sighed.

"But it's entertaining!" He yells and runs through the maze of tables before Lenalee could lob a cupcake at his head. His hair smelled like icing for days! Not that he was complaining. Sweets are good. But Lavi wouldn't stop sniffing it! Allen stopped as his sleeve was tugged on and looked back to see a small girl. "Hello there."

"My mom is right there," She points to a woman sitting at a table not far away, "That other waiter refuses to serve us because I'm a kid." She pouts and glares at Kanda. "Could you do it for him?"

"Of course." Allen follows the girl back to the table. The woman waves with a bright smile. "What do you want today?"

* * *

"So very lonely~" Lavi sings as he walks throughout the house aimlessly. His singing ceases when the front door opens as he crosses by it into the living room. He pokes his head out to see Allen walking in dead tired. "You're late!"

"I know, stupid rabbit." Allen grumbles and trudges up the stairs. "Lenalee gave me a huge cookie and Kanda ruined it while I was with customers, we fought for hours." Lavi nods in understanding as he follows the other up the stairs. Never mess with Allen's sweets.

"So you're going to sleep then?"

"Absolutely."

"And I was lonely too! Can I sleep with you?"

"Whatever. We sleep together anyway." Allen works on getting his clothes off as they enter the room. "I'm going to take a shower first though." Lavi nods and flops onto the bed, watching the other undress. Allen was obviously too tired to care at this point.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" Lavi asks out of nowhere and Allen pauses, hands on the hem of his boxers.

"Oh right, I'm not in the bathroom." Allen chuckles lightly and walks into the hallway.

* * *

"Timothy, my face isn't a seat." Lavi grunted and pulled the blue cat off his face. He sat him by Timcanpy and stood from the bed, stretching. The shower soon stopped as Lavi pulled one of his shirts out, knowing Allen wanted to sleep immediately.

The boy came running in, sleepiness forgotten. He tripped and quickly shuffled over to cling to Lavi's legs, towel threatening to fall off his waist.

"Woah Allen. What's wrong?"

"Tyki was watching me." Allen shuddered at the memory of two golden eyes staring at him from the window and quickly closed the door.

"I think you're just overreacting. Or you saw a cat." Allen paused.

"Fuck. You're right." He face-palmed and stood up from his spot on the floor. He went straight for the shirt on the bed and fell onto the sheets once he slipped it onto his arms. "I'm going to sleep now."

"I worry about you sometimes." Allen shifted and turned to look at the redhead.

"You're just jealous you aren't as adorable as moi." Allen cooed and pulled the sheets over himself. Lavi sighed and scratched the back of his head. Maybe he should've gotten Allen some boxers. He still can though.

"You're not wearing any boxers you know." He watched the tips of Allen's ears turn red and snuggled the covers, hiding his blush.

"Get them for me."

"Of course, your highness." Lavi walks over to the bed and throws the cloth at the boy.

"I'm too lazy."

"So you're going to sleep with underwear on your head?"

"Mmm… I'd like that not to happen actually." Allen pulled the cloth from atop his head and pulled them on. He yanked the covers over his head and burrowed inside. "Now leave my presence. I wish to burrow like a bunny."

"I'm burrowing with you little bunny. Even if you are part cat~" Lavi grins and hops onto the bed, sliding into the covers and cuddling Allen close. The boy clicked his tongue and allowed himself to be cuddled.

* * *

"You awake?" Allen asks, rubbing his tired eyes.

"Never fell asleep, love." Lavi was twirling a few strands of his hair between his fingers. The younger of the two then takes notice of the disappearance of the sheets.

"Where'd my burrow go?" Allen whines and looks down at the sheets tangled at his feet. "What the hell happened?"

"You were sleeping at first and all of a sudden you started screaming something about me being a fucking balloon." Lavi chuckles slightly and gives Allen a questioning stare, "I wonder, what were you dreaming about exactly?" Allen blinked and something flashed in his eyes before he looked down.

"I can't remember."

"Was it really that weird?" Allen didn't answer. He instead slid off the bed, successfully losing his footing and falling face first onto the floor. "You okay little bunny?"

"Shut up. That was a one-time thing." Allen gets back up rubbing his sore nose and heads downstairs. Reaching the kitchen, he grabs three boxes of pocky.

"Can we play the pocky game?" Lavi asks from the doorway, smiling like an idiot.

"No. My pocky."

"If you win I'll get you a big box of them."

"I'll gladly refuse that offer since you'll buy it for me anyway."

"And your logic has failed to reach me. How would I buy you pocky if I said you can only get it for winning the game?"

"And now I lost the game. Good job Lavi."

"Okay. Allow me to sing a song to you as an example of how twisted your logic is. Would coldplay suffice?"

"I lost the game Lavi. There is plenty of logic."

"What game?"

"_The _game. You have lost." Lavi face palmed.

"Fine. I lost the game- _we _lost the game. Now give me one." Lavi snatched a pocky stick from Allen and waved it in the air in a teasing manner. "And if you want it, play with me."

"Keep it."

"Why are you refusing to play the pocky game with me?!"

"Because we all know it will end badly."

"Says who?"

"Says Timothy and Tim." The two cats chose then to paw at Allen's feet and the teen bent over to pick them up. "Now I shall go watch the glorious television in the dark. Where I have no idea when you are going to walk in and possibly scare me half to death as I watch my horror movie."

"Are you saying I should do that?"

"I wasn't saying anything of the sorts."

"No logic, Allen. None at all."

"Good. No logic = quietly confused Lavi. I have made my point. Goodbye~" Allen escapes into the living room.

* * *

A/N: Honestly, the last part of this just came from the top of my head. I put no thought into it…

Maybe.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Instead of doing school work like I'm supposed to, I decided to write another chapter.

I own nothing except the plot.

* * *

Allen was sitting in a very _normal _position on the couch. His legs were hooked over the back while his head was hanging off the edge of the cushion. He adjusted slightly and wrapped his tail around his shirt.

"This is a weird show."

"I know. Just… keep watching. Maybe we'll see something in this." The two continued to stare at the screen.

"What's it called again?"

"Uhh…" Lavi picked up the remote and pressed on the button that read 'info', "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya."

"Why are we watching it again?"

"I don't know."

"Interesting." Allen rolled over, quickly changing his uncomfortable position on his belly to lie across the couch, head resting on Lavi's lap. The redhead's hands began fiddling with his hair by force of habit, the slim digits twirling strands of his hair. "What are we doing this weekend?"

"I don't know the answer to that either. Do _you_ want to do something?" Lavi looked down to stare into Allen's eyes that were suddenly turned to him.

"That depends. Do I get my giant box of pocky?"

"Only if you play the game, Allen."

"…Fine." Allen sat up and turned to stand from the couch, stretching as he did so. He left the living room and the sound of the fridge being opened and closed was heard moments later. Allen came walking back in with a box of strawberry flavored pocky. He fell back on the couch, resuming his previous position and pulling one of the sticks out from the box. Lavi grinned and leaned closer when the other had bit on one end of the stick, tilting his head back to show that he was ready. Once the older had bit onto the other end, Allen began nibbling his way up to the other, Lavi doing the same. Their lips met in a soft kiss and Allen pulled back when Lavi tried to deepen it. "Feel better?" Lavi pouted and slumped back against the couch once more.

"To some extent."

"Excellent. Get me my big box of pocky later."

"Yes master."

* * *

Lavi had only left for five minutes to get Allen his pocky. And now, they were sitting in the bedroom in an awkward- yet not so awkward silence. Do you understand what I am portraying here? No? Well then allow me to rewind time. Oh wait that's impossible… I'll give you a flashback instead.

~Flash Back~

"I didn't even know people make these!" Lavi said to himself, looking at the giant box in his arms that was filled to the brim with pocky. "Oh well, at least it will work for Allen's appetite." Putting down the box, he pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door. It opened with a small creak and the man picked up his box again before entering the building. "Allen~ I have you-" Lavi stopped dead in his tracks as he looked into the living room.

Allen was wearing a red blanket around his shoulders in a royal like fashion, Timothy and Timcanpy draped over his shoulders as well. A golden crown a bit too big for him sat crooked on his head. The boy was standing on the couch with his back facing the other making it unknown that Lavi was there. Allen banged a bejeweled cane on the coffee table (when did he get that?) and pointed a finger to the ground. Lavi moved farther in the room and gaped at the army of monkeys that were hidden behind the couch Allen was standing on.

"My helpful servants, we have made it far in our plan to dominate!" He adjusts his crown and frowns when it tilts on his head again. "All that's left to do is lock _the _redheaded bunny in a closet to make sure no one is able to interfere with our plans~" Timothy pawed at Allen's face and meowed. Timcanpy looked at the redhead staring in disbelief for a moment and also began pawing at Allen's face. "What is it?" Allen turned around a screamed in surprise.

"Allen… What the hell are you doing…?" Lavi asks slowly, eyeing the dangerous aura emitting from the army.

"Uhhh…" Allen stared at the box of pocky, "MONKEYS! LOCK THE REDHEAD BUNNY IN A RANDOM CLOSET! And bring me that box when you're done." Lavi had never run so fast in his entire life, not that he wasn't caught anyway.

"But a closet's too small for me!" He yelled.

"Alright, put him in the prison room or something. Just make sure you lock him inside." Allen stepped down from the couch and sat down on it instead. The monkeys soon came back with the big box and some were still guarding whatever room they put the older teen in. "Yay pocky~"

"I'm getting a weird sense of déjà vu here!" Lavi yelled, "But- since when was this room here?!"

* * *

"Are you being a good bunny?" Allen's head poked into the prison. His eyes fell on the redhead's sleeping figure he slipped in, walking silently over to the cell. Lavi was sprawled across the somewhat-comfortable mattress, sleeping peacefully. Allen took a second to stare at the serene look on the other's face before opening the door to the cell and walking silently over to the other. The boy pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked one around Lavi's wrist, pulling it around one of the bars of the bed, and onto the other wrist. Allen grinned and crawled on the sheets, resting on the other side.

Lavi opened his eyes and noticed his hands were restrained above him, knowing this because he couldn't pull them back down. He lazily rolled his head back and stared at the cuffs, not fully awake yet. "Why the hell am I handcuffed to a bed?"

"Can I not handcuff you to a bed?" Lavi jumped and looked to his left, staring at the teen sitting next to him with the most mischievous aura around him. Did he mention that the smile he had was creepy?

"Not with that smile!"

"Too bad. I trapped you anyway~"

"I can break these cuffs!"

"You can't break those cuffs."

"Okay fine. I can't break these cuffs. So, let me out."

"No can do."

"What!? Why?"

"Because then my plans to dominate would be ruined."

"Dominate what exactly?"

"What do you think?" Lavi smirked and Allen blushed. "Not that way pervert!" Lavi laughed and Allen huffed, moving to straddle the older's waist.

"I thought it wasn't going to be in that way Allen~" The boy rolled his eyes. He leaned over and pecked Lavi's lips. As he moved back, Allen chuckled when Lavi tried to follow him.

"It's not."

"Now I'm curious."

"Well don't be."

"Why?"

"Because you'll never know." Lavi made a confused face and Allen slipped off, making his way over to the door.

"You're leaving me here?!" Allen smiles and nods before leaving Lavi alone in the room. Lavi sat thoughtlessly in the silent room, save for the constant clang of metal against metal due to him pulling on the cuffs. He jumped when a sudden snap echoed and his arms finally moved away from the bars.

"I broke the cuffs."

* * *

"This show is stupid. How can you make a fire underwater? And what kind of name is Bikini Bottom?!" Allen questioned the TV.

"Allen, calm down. It's a kid's show. And stop questioning the television, it did nothing wrong."

"Whatthehell?! How did you get out?"

"I told you," Lavi turned and showed Allen the broken chain, "I could break these cuffs."

* * *

A/N: That was pretty stupid… Either way, I think I'll turn down the randomness level. Maybe. I make no promises of it.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I have no idea when I'll put some kind of "tragic problem" in this story. I'm just having fun with writing this!

I'd fail at it anyway. :L

… I have no excuses for why I took so long… I just… I'm so lazy. I was writing this right after I made the last chapter and then just stopped. But then I continued so be happy. Sadly I'm losing interest in writing this story so I think I might change it a bit as I go on so I don't discontinue it.

* * *

"You have beaten me. Do as you wish," Allen says, looking down in defeat.

"I know what we can do." Allen blinks and looks out the window.

"And what would that be?" Allen glances over to Lavi and continues to stare outside, ears twitching when he sees a drop of water fall from the sky.

"Become aliens!" Allen makes a face as more drops follow after and a small drizzle begins.

"Yeah… remember how I said do as you wish? How about- do something possible and legit."

"Being an alien is totally legit."

"Lavi, I don't think we would survive on this planet as aliens. We would probably be shot down and killed for experiments."

"What color blood do you think we would have?" Lavi asks and stretches, standing up from the couch.

"I dunno… purple?" Allen turns away from the window and raises an eyebrow at the redhead.

"We could… have some fun?"

"Of course we can have fun. What kind of fun are you looking for?" Allen's tails waves back and forth as he stares at the other curiously.

"There's a lot of fun things we could do you know."

"True enough." Allen crawls over to Lavi and sits on his lap, wrapping his arms around the older's neck and snuggling him.

Lavi chuckled and hugged back, resting his head the on the other's and sighing, "Alright, we can cuddle for a while." Allen's tail swished in response, the shorter male turning his head slightly to watch the rain outside. He pressed closer to Lavi for more warmth, his hug tightening. Lavi closed his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Lavi woke up and glanced around. _When had he fallen asleep? _Looking down at the cat-boy still in his lap, he then took notice of the sound of pouring rain thundering on the rooftop of the house. Lavi turned and stared outside the window.

It had gotten darker, and the occasional flash of lightening followed by a boom a thunder was an clear sign as to what was happening outside.

The redhead made a move to stretch when the arms around him tightened and Allen's ears twitched. The smaller of the two let out a low hum of disapproval and another boom of thunder echoed through the house. Silvery eyes snapped open and he looked up, his hands balling into fists as he clung to Lavi tightly. The older sighed and stood with Allen in his arms, carrying him up to the bedroom. Allen snuggled closer and buried his ears into Lavi's chest, attempting to block out the world and instead focus on the heartbeat of his lover.

Lavi sat Allen down on the bed and attempted to pull away, but the boy didn't seem too keen on letting go until the storm was over. The taller male sighed and wrapped his arms around Allen again, moving to lie down and tugging the covers over them both.

* * *

(A/N: I've also realized how weird my story is and it's hard to keep track of it myself… pathetic, huh?)

Allen reluctantly rolled away from the warmth, getting out of bed and yawning. He stretched and looked at the time, realizing that he should be getting to work soon. After taking a shower, changing, eating breakfast, and brushing his teeth, Allen went back to the bedroom while brushing his hair. He shook the sleeping redhead's shoulder lightly and waited for him to slowly wake up.

Lavi groaned and opened his eyes sleepily, staring up at Allen for a moment and realizing the other had his uniform on. Sitting up, Lavi smiled and lazily kissed Allen's cheek, making the other blush slightly in response.

"You should get ready soon okay?" Allen said, putting the brush down after Lavi nodded and leaving the bedroom.

Lavi heard the opening and closing of the front door and got out of bed, preparing to go to work himself.

Allen entered the familiar bakery, waving at Kanda who 'che'd' in return and continued serving the few customers there already with a newfound hint of bitterness in his voice.

Lenalee came forward to the counter of the kitchen and smiled once she spotted Allen, "Morning Allen!"

"Morning, Lenalee." Allen said and walked over to the girl, smiling back.

She leaned forward and rested her elbow on the counter, "We didn't get many customers so far, but I think there might be a few come later along with some people ditching school as always. That reminds me, Allen, don't you go to school?"

"No… don't you go to school?" Lenalee raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Actually I'm homeschooled thanks to Komui." Allen nodded in thought.

"Hmm... makes sense. I actually never thought of school though. Why do you ask?" Allen stared at Lenalee curiously, looking over as a new customer walked in.

"It's just that you seem a bit young to have a full-time job already… so I was just asking. Didn't Lavi ever ask if you wanted to?" Lenalee asked and Allen shook his head.

"It's okay Lenalee; I don't think I should bother him about school." Allen said as he walked over to aforementioned customer staring at him expectantly, yet patiently. He stopped by the table and looked into the kind brown eyes of the woman in front of him. "Hello Miranda, May I take your order?"

She smiled, being one of the regular morning customers, "Hi Allen, I'll have the usual." Allen nodded and went back over to Lenalee. She took a glance at the customer and nodded, disappearing back into the kitchen. Allen sighed and leaned against the counter as he waited, letting out a groan when Kanda came over.

"Che, what are you groaning about?" He growled, waiting for Lenalee to come back.

"Your presence is killing my morning joy."

"Didn't think the moyashi could ever lose any joy, considering you're always smiling like an idiot."

"I beg to differ; Lavi is the only one who does that. And I'm not short BaKanda! I think you need to see a doctor about that brain of yours. Maybe he can put a bit more words into your vocabulary."

"Says the one who's screwing with an idiot."

"Who's the idiot? You?" Kanda smirked and pressed Allen against the counter.

"I don't remember to have ever fucked the moyashi. I think we could change that." Allen rolled his eyes and pushed the taller man away effortlessly. Obviously Kanda wasn't serious about that statement.

"Keep your hands to yourself, BaKanda; I would rather die than be touched by a horny bastard." Kanda's eye twitched and Allen resisted the urge to laugh, glaring at the older teen instead.

"Could you guys stop flirting for one minute? The break room's right over there." Lenalee said, leaning on the counter watching the two on the other end with a latte next to her. Allen pretended to gag and took the latte, making his way back over to Miranda. Kanda's glare softened a bit when he turned to Lenalee, telling her the orders of the other customers.

Miranda was blushing slightly when Allen stopped next to her again. The bakery was always quiet in the morning so conversation can be heard easily if loud enough. She was used to the arguments the two had, but the certain topic still made her flushed. Allen handed her the latte and sat down across from the woman. They would always converse even if it only lasted a minute or two.

"So how's everything going? Are things still okay?" Miranda asked, Allen smiled and rested his head on one palm.

"Of course! I'm doing fine. Is your clock working right?"

"Fortunately it still works perfectly." Allen smiled and looked out the window.

"I'm glad you still have it. That's a precious clock to you right?" He looked back over to Miranda who nodded in response. The door opened and someone walked in, making Allen stand up. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Miranda stood with her latte and waved, "Bye Allen!" She stumbled once outside and squeaked, running down the street in embarrassment.

Allen sighed and shook his head, walking over to the man that had taken a seat. "Hello... Tyki, what are you doing here?" Tyki smirked and tipped his hat as a greeting.

"Simple, I'm here for a few sweets for Road."

Allen grinned and stared at Tyki in amusement, "I wonder where she is." The man responded by diving a hand into jacket, pulling Road out. The doll flailed before giving up and smiling widely at Allen.

"Ally~!" She swung back and forth; trying to get to said teen and he lifted a hand to let her stand on. It wasn't long before she had hopped off and clung to him like glue.

"Hello to you too Road, let's get you some treats." Allen gently pried the doll off his body and held her atop his hand, walking over to the counter where Lenalee was. She smiled at the living plush toy and took her from Allen, carrying her into the kitchen.

* * *

Lavi groaned and slumped over on the table he was sitting at in the library. He looked up at the few girls circling him.

"Lavi~"

He didn't answer, just merely looked back at the table.

"Lavi~"

Lavi whined and attempted to tune them out.

"Lavi!" That last call made him shoot up. Fou was glaring at him with a deadly look, "Get yer ass up and work!" the redhead pouted and stood up, walking through the aisles to make sure each book was in the right place. The girls were still following behind him as he went to get the returned books and began putting them back on shelves. It was when he was nearly done did he turn around with fake politeness.

"Do you girls mind if you stop following me around? It's really distracting." They nodded quickly and ran off to the nearest table, sitting down and 'staring from afar'. Lavi sighed and walked over to Fou, "What else do I have to do?"

She didn't bother looking up as she continued to play on the computer, "We got new books. Go get them and you can take a break." Lavi nodded and made his way over to the back door. There were a few boxes nearby and he went to pick them up. Carrying them back inside to one of the tables, Lavi pulled out a pocket knife and cut the tape sealing them closed. He pulled out some book and took quick glances in them and on the back, putting them in their place. It only took an hour and a half before he was sitting in the fantasy section leaning back against the shelf as he read.

The door jingled quietly as another person walked in and Lavi looked up to see who it was, but from his spot, he couldn't see anything so he just went back to his fairytale. He was only able to read for another few minutes before two hands came out from behind him (they probably moved the books aside to get there) and covered his eyes. Lavi smiled and closed the book on his thumb to save the page.

"Guess who~" The familiar voice that rang in his ears only made him smile more.

"Allen~ come here so I can hug you!" Lavi pried off the hands and turned to look through the shelf. Sure enough, silver ones blinked back at him happily and Allen drew his arms back and crawled around the shelf, looking at Lavi gleefully as he crawled onto his lap.

"I just got off work and thought I'd come see you~" Allen said and kissed Lavi's cheek. The taller male smiled and reached for the abandoned books on the ground to put them on the shelf in their original places. He turned back to Allen and wrapped his arms around the other's waist, glancing at the white tail swaying expectantly behind the boy. Already knowing what it was he wanted, Lavi leaned forward and kissed him deeply, grinning at the instant response he got. Allen tangled his hand in Lavi's hair and pressed closer to him. The redhead shivered when Allen got bolder with his actions and pushed him away. The boy whined and pouted, "Please~?"

"Not in the library dear~" Lavi said grinning and waggled his finger in a 'no-no' gesture.

* * *

A/N: FFFFF I'm losing inspiration. Anybody have any ideas for me?


End file.
